How Could You Forget About Me?
by gorgeousbowneyes
Summary: Harry fights Voldemort with a surprising out come. Five years pass and Things of the past resurface. Written POST HBP! Definatly contains spoilers! This is not just a battle story. PLEASE REVIEW! I EVEN ACCEPT FLAMES IF YOU THINK IM TRULY THAT BAD!
1. Chapter 1

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter One: Before the Battle

_You Know Who To Attack_

_By Hilda Granious_

_News has reached this reporter's ears that You Know Who has planned to attack the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, just after noon. Rumours have been flying around for ages about when his attack will be, but at last we finally know for sure, as masses of supporters of the Dark side can be seen congregating around the Ministry. Muggles have fled, not knowing what the strange creatures were that accompanied You Know Who and his Death Eaters. This reporter has seen with her own eyes that the giants have joined the Dark side, along with Dementors and many other hideous beasts. There are thousands of Death Eaters massing along with the beasts, but no-one knows whether You Know Who himself is with them. Any able bodied witch or wizard who knows they can help, please apparate to the Ministry immediately. Otherwise keep out of sight and pray for our souls._

The teen let the news paper article drop to the desk. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his fiercely green eyes. This was it. The moment the whole wizarding world had been waiting for. Finally Voldemort was going to strike the Ministry. And Harry was going to be there to destroy him once and for all. It had been two years, two tiring years since Dumbledore had died, and left Harry to track down the Horcuxes himself. It had been hard, but he had always had Ron and Hermione there for him. And Ginny. He loved Ginny with all his heart, he knew that now, but he didn't want to break her heart if he died in the next day. He had been pushing her away ever since Dumbledore's funeral. But it had been for the best. He could not have a relationship with anyone because it was too dangerous, and Harry couldn't stand to have another person's life on his hands. He had already caused too many deaths.

Slytherin's locket had been the first he found. He had tracked R.A.B. down, who was in fact a dead man but his children still kept the locket locked in a safe in their house. It had been hard to convince them to give it to him, but since he was "The Chosen One" and he had said he need it to destroy Voldemort (everyone had flinched at the sound of his name) they reluctantly gave it over. Destroying it had been harder than gaining it though. Hermione and he had tried many charms on it to break it, but none worked. Dumbledore had never given Harry any clue as to how he was to destroy them once he had found them. He decided to find the others first.

The next he found was Hufflepuff's cup, which he found in a far off country, led there by a clue he found at R.A.B.'s house. It had been protected in much the same way as the Triwizard Cup had been, in the third task, during the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year. He had had to get through a maze with obstacles and dark creatures aplenty. It was a lot harder than the Triwizard Tournament though, as it was meant to kill anyone coming for Hufflepuff's cup. Again he was stumped as to how he was to destroy it.

The Ministry had raided the Malfoy Mansion once more while he had been gone and Arthur Weasley had found the trap door under the table in the drawing room, where dark objects were kept. Inside, the Ministry had found a glass slipper that had once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Arthur, knowing about the quest Harry was on, had told him of this discovery as soon as he had returned to London. Harry instantly stormed up to the Ministry and demanded that he have the slipper, and he was not refused, but it was on a condition, that he became the Ministry's "boy". They wanted people to see him coming in and out of the Ministry a bit to make them think they were doing something. He had reluctantly obliged, just so that he could have the slipper that was undoubtedly another Horcrux.

Harry now had three of the four Horcruxes left, for him to destroy. He, Hermione and Ron had been working tirelessly to try to destroy them, but to no avail. Then one day, Hermione had just thrown the slipper against the wall in anger, and it had just bounced back, but it had given her an idea. She grabbed the cup off of Ron who had been trying to curse it into shattering, and smashed it down on the slipper. The slipper had broken into a thousand pieces and let off an acid green smoke. The three had had to run from the room as the smoke started to choke them. And I don't mean just because of the fumes. The smoke had taken on hand forms, and was starting to wring Hermione's neck, but Ron brushed them away and pulled her from the room, Harry following behind, picking up the cup and the locket. The slipper was shattered, but that still left the problem of how to destroy the other Horcruxes. They had finally succeeded when Ron had thought to ask Bill, who was once a curse breaker, if he could break the curses on it. Bill had tried by himself, but had needed more power, so he gathered all his old crowd from Egypt, the curse breakers he had worked with there, and they had combined their powers and performed a very complex spell on both the cup and the locket. The locket had snapped in half at the hinges and issued a violent red coloured smoke, while the cup had snapped off from its base issuing a black smoke. The room was intoxicated and all curse breakers in the room had passed out, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione who had been in there watching the process.

When Harry had come to, three weeks later, he was told that the Horcruxes had been destroyed, but the room still had the smoke in the room and was unsafe to enter. The other people who had been in the room had awoken at around the same time Harry had. One of the curse breakers never awoke though. Apparently he had been really close to the Horcruxes and when they broke he got a full blast of smoke and was killed instantly. The three weeks that they had been unconscious in bed had caused much worry for the Weasleys, especially Molly who though of all the victims as her sons and daughters.

Harry still hadn't killed the snake, but he intended to do that tomorrow, before he killed Voldemort. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He sighed, got up from the desk, and went to change into some bed clothes. He was just settling under the covers of his bed at the Burrow, where he had been staying, when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. He didn't know who would be calling on him at this hour, it was past midnight! He got up from the bed and moved to open the door. He peered out at who was disturbing him at this late hour.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? It's late!" Harry exclaimed, although quietly so as not to wake anyone else up.

"Can I come in?" she whispered. Harry stepped out of the doorway to let her in.

"What do you want Ginny?" Harry asked after he had closed the door.

"I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the war that is supposed to start tomorrow, and it scares me, Harry." She had sat down on Harry's bed and he sat down next to her and put his arm around her to comfort her.

"I know, it scares me as well," he said to her.

"I'm frightened that I will never see you again, be able to hold you again."

"We've been through this, Ginny; I can't get involved with you."

"I know, but surely just tonight I could stay with you? I mean, you could die tomorrow, I could die tomorrow, it wouldn't matter if we are together now."

It made sense to Harry. He yearned for her, loved her with all his heart, and if one of them died the next day they would regret not having this time together. He was not going to push her away any longer.

"Ok, Ginny. Stay." And with that he leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth, all of his love and longing for her expressed in this one kiss. And she kissed back; at last she was once again kissing the man she loved more than life itself. Then Harry moved from her mouth to her neck and down her neck to its nape, and she trembled. She wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him down on top of her on the bed, where he continued to kiss his way down her body.

AN: Welcome to my new fic! I got this idea when reading a drabble by someone else on a different site. Just one simple thing that it said gave me loads of ideas I was dying to write about, and this is the start of it. I have it all planned out, with chapter two already written. I know where I'm going with it, but the plot kind of changes, I don't know how to best describe it. Just read and hopefully you will like. I kind of have a block now because I have to write a battle, the final battle actually, and I really don't like that but it's impossible to do this story without it, but hey. While I suffer this block, though, you can read the next chapter, when I post it, or you can read my other story. It's going well, the chapters are just writing themselves! Thanks for reading, and please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, or you even saying this sucks, get off this story now! ta ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Two: The Intrusion

Harry awoke the next morning to find Ginny still spooned against him. They had made love the night before, and although they might regret it later, neither had wanted to face the next day still a virgin. Neither wanted to die, but neither wanted to die a virgin, or to die without sharing their love with each other on possibly their last night together. Harry sighed. Ginny was beautiful even when she slept, her red hair cascading down in front of his face. His hand was resting on her stomach and he could feel the gentle rhythm of her breathing, in, out, in, out. He didn't want to move from this position ever. But it couldn't last, and it had probably gone on for too long, as at that moment, the door to Harry's bedroom burst open.

"Harry, Mum says to get up, you've been asleep far too long, the Order…" Ron's voice faded out as he saw that Harry wasn't alone in his bed, and as he recognised who that person was.

"Ginny! Harry! What the hell is going on in here?" Ron shouted. Ginny and Harry both jumped up at the noise looking around wildly for the source. They both spotted Ron in the doorway almost instantly.

"Ron, keep you voice down and shut the door, will you?" Harry hissed at him. Ron banged the door shut.

"Ginny get out of that bed now! What the hell do you think you are doing with my sister, Harry?"

"Ron, my private life is none of your business!" Ginny exclaimed. "What I do, and who I sleep with is totally up to me, you don't have a say in the matter, now get out!"

"Not until you both explain yourselves!" Ginny glanced at Harry, who had put his boxers on as soon as the commotion started, and was walking towards Ron. He glanced back at Ginny, who had wrapped herself in the bed sheets.

"Ron, why would two consenting adults need to explain themselves to another?" he questioned.

"Because she is my sister –"

"-Who you love, but are over protective of." Harry cut in and finished for him. Ron grumbled.

"Can you please get out Ron? I haven't been this embarrassed since you walked in on me in the shower! Please can you get out!" She wanted to add something on the end like "You little turd" or "You over protective git" but decided that wouldn't be the best way to get him out of the room. Just at that moment, the door flew open again.

"Hey Ron, Harry have you seen…" Hermione looked around the room at the fuming Ron, the bed cloth wrapped Ginny (who was quite flushed and embarrassed) and the also fuming Harry, who was wearing nothing but boxers. "…Ginny," she finished.

"Now you as well?" Harry exclaimed. "I knew we were great friends, but I didn't know we had to share everything with each other!"

"We don't," Hermione stated and with that grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him back out of the door, which slammed with a thud.

"Well, that was defiantly interesting."

"Your telling me!" Harry exclaimed and went over to Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. After a while, Ginny broke away and looked into Harry's piercing green eyes.

"We should get ready," she whispered, not really wanting to leave Harry's embrace. She forced herself to, and she stepped back to look for her clothes, which had been thrown the night before in every direction. Harry pouted at her for a minute, before stepping over to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes. When they were both ready, they left the room and made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Molly looked up from the table.

"Good morning Harry, Ginny, come get some breakfast, it's going to be a long day." Her eyes were red, but there was no trace of tears on her face.

"Mrs Weasley, are you alright?"

"Yes Harry dear, I'm fine. Now, we have toast, eggs and bacon here, would you both like a bit of everything?"

"Yes please," they both answered. Molly dished out servings onto two plates for the both of them.

"Now hurry up and eat this, we have to pop into the Ministry soon!" and with that she hurried out of the kitchen to get ready for the day. Harry and Ginny were left alone once more. Harry looked at his watch to see that it was 9:30. He was expected at the Ministry at ten o'clock!

"Ginny, we only have half an hour till we are expected to be at the Ministry!" he told her as he started to shovel food into his mouth. Ginny had sped up as well and they finished their meal at the same time. They both lept up and put their plates in the sink, then walked back to the stair case to get ready for the day. They both stopped on the landing in front of Ginny's room. There was no one else about. Harry leaned over and hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be afraid of today, everything will be ok, I'm sure that I will defeat Voldemort once and for all today. Don't worry about me, it will just get yourself killed. Worry about yourself, and you only. You will need your wits about you." She nodded her understanding of what he told her. Then he leaned in and kissed her one last time.

A/N: Ok, so I decided to update quickly, since it was already written. sighs I have no life. Well that will change as soon as I get over thos blasted cold! But don't worry, I wont forget about my stories! I could never do that! I'm trying to save for a laptop so I can write in my room, but "saving" isn't exactly my thing. Ok this is probably going to be the only "funny" chapter for a while, so enjoy it while you can. This chapter is also a bit short for my usual standards, but hey, it's better than nothing. Chapter three is written, so please review, tell me what you think about the story, and whether you think I should put chapter three up really soon or not!


	3. Chapter 3

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Three: Waiting

It was lunch time. Fear was looming in the air, so strong; Harry felt he could smell it. The pending battle had everyone worried. After lunch, Voldemort was rumoured to strike, so instead of waiting around to be swamped, the Ministry had organised its own attack, before lunch ended, before the rumoured one o'clock pm battle. They had already left, the aurors who were going to take on Voldemort in the lead, followed by any able bodied witch or wizard. Harry was supposed to wait inside the Ministry, so that he could get to Voldemort, who would undoubtedly stay until the end to show himself.

Harry hated waiting.

He could hear the sounds of wizards moving forward to get closer to the Death Eater encampment. He knew they wouldn't last very long with a "surprise" attack, if he could still hear them, and he was inside the Minister for Magic's office! They must be excited or terrified, or something of the like, to make them so noisy, he reasoned.

He paced the room. He definitely didn't like waiting. He wanted to know what was happening! At that moment, he heard footsteps approaching the office. He didn't think that anyone else was in the building! At that the moment, the door burst open, and there was no more time to speculate about it. Two people entered the room, one, a female with brown curly hair that used to be referred to as "bushy" but had settled down quite a lot. The other was a male who was very tall, with flaming red hair and freckles across his nose.

"Hermione, Ron, I didn't know you were still here!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought you were outside, with the rest of the 'army.'"

"We wouldn't leave our best mate alone to fret up here about what is to come, now would we?" the red head, Ron, proclaimed.

"I don't want you to…" Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"We figured we could get just as hurt with the rest of the army, than with waiting with you, to wait for Voldemort. If you get what I mean."

"I suppose you're right," Harry sighed.

"About this morning, Harry, I'm sorry," Ron started. "I shouldn't have lost it with you, it's just that she will always be my little sister and it's hard to let go, hard to realise that she is no longer little and that she can make her own decisions. I always kind of wanted you guys to get together," he finished sheepishly.

"I just don't want to break her heart now. I think I did the wrong thing in letting her stay last night, because if I die tonight, she will be very upset."

"And you about her," Hermione added.

"Yes, the same with me. If anything happens to her, I just don't think things will ever be the same."

"We understand, Harry, I mean she is my sister, I don't want her to get hurt any less than you do." Ron looked pale at the thought of loosing either his sister or Harry.

"Just promise me one of you will tell her that I love her, if I don't make it back after tonight."

"But Harry! Of course you will make it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just promise me that ok?" Reluctantly, they both nodded their heads to indicate that they would. "I think she already knows, mate." Ron added to his nod.

They heard a scream. The battle had started, and the first killer curse had been fired. All of the wizards now realised the seriousness of what they were doing, that they could get killed if they didn't watch their back. Harry now had another life on his conscious.

"This is all my fault!" Harry yelled in frustration. "And I can't do a thing about it!" he punched the wall, hoping it would reveal Voldemort so he could kill him and get it over with. Or Voldemort's snake. Either would be an improvement towards ridding the world of Voldemort. More screams were heard, as people were tortured before their attackers murdered them. Harry only wished that not too many were killed from the side of good. He didn't even want the people from the side of bad to die, they were, after all, people, deep down. A life's imprisonment would be better, so then they could wallow in what they have brought upon themselves, a lifetime to think about what they did wrong. But, it couldn't be helped. Harry was sure that if it were him out there, he would prefer to kill the Death Eater, for the Death Eater would not let him live!

Harry paced around the room, Hermione sat in a chair facing the Minister's desk, looking pale and worried and flinched every time she heard a scream. Ron also paced, but on another side of the room. After a while, Ron noticed that Hermione was trying to be brave, but was definitely scared. He came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her. They had been going out for some time now, when they both realised that there feelings towards each other were more than friendly. They still bickered all the time, there were just some things about them that would never change.

And they waited, waited for Voldemort to realise his last defences were gone, and to reveal himself. They waited until they sun was setting, they sky blood red from the blood that had been spilled on this horrible day.

And then they waited no longer.

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that I wont be updating for a while, maybe about a week and a half, as I have a musical that I am performing in coming up! I have a dress rehearsal tonight, plus I have to do homework, plus I have a cold, so I just haven't had time to write any more. I thought that I would update for you all though since I had written chapter three! I know it's shorter than what I wanted, but because of the reasons above, I just haven't had time.

Thank you to ChristyLanaGilmore14, kingdom219, SCANDALOUS, lucia (anonymous), articulatedgiraffe, joeyandpaceyforever for all your wonderful reviews! I just hope that you will still think this is a good story when I get to the main part! And don't worry, I believe in happy endings, even if the characters go through a bit of angst to get there. Wow that was a long author's note!

Oh and as a second thought, I just wanted you all to know that this is un-betaed, but I do go through it alot to check for spelling mistakes and try to fix grammatical mistakes. If anyone would like to help me out and beta this story, leave a review or email me. Otherwise I will just keep going without a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Four: The Look of Surprise

They had all hoped that Voldemort would reveal himself because _they_ had broken through _his_ lines of forces, but all knew that there was another outcome. And this alternate outcome looked to be the one that was progressing.

Voldemort had destroyed our lines of defences and was approaching the Ministry at that very moment.

Harry still waited in the Minister for Magic's office. He knew that this would be the best place for a shown down, with a secret exit if he needed to flee, but contained so that he could not be snuck up on from behind. The secret exit had not been used for hundreds of years, so very little knew of it. It opened out to the fire place in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, which was still in control of the Order and the Ministry. It would become their base if the Ministry fell. Only the Ministers had known about it, each passing the information on to the one who would follow after them. The present Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, had told Harry about it when suggesting a place for him to make his stand. Harry agreed that it was the best place, and that is why he was waiting their now.

Below him, Harry heard the crash as the gates of the Artrium were blown apart.

Voldemort was coming. This was it, the final moments he would have before his life would end, or he would forever hold the guilt of killing another person. He took a deep breath and glanced at his two best friends. They were kissing. He laughed, but then suppressed it quickly, as fear over took him once more. The kissing couple, however, had heard his short laugh and broke apart.

"What were you laughing at?" Hermione asked, voice innocent but full of meaning.

"Oh, nothing really, except that Voldemort is going to blow down these doors in a few minutes, yet you two can still find it in you to kiss. I find it hilarious and a good thing to break the tension of waiting." He laughed again. Hermione glared at him, then realized what he said was true, and laughed with the two boys…no…men. How much they had grown! Hermione felt she couldn't call them boys anymore as they had definitely grown into their bodies and had matured in mind. Harry more so then Ron.

Harry was the first to stop laughing, the seriousness of the situation returning to him. He was glad that this time had been spent laughing. They quietened down and stood to face the door. They had heard footsteps.

-

Voldemort stood before his most trusted followers. Among them was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. They stood in the Artrium, having just blasted their way in.

"My comrades, you who stand before me are my most trusted. I have lead you through the Ministry's ranks to reach this far. How do you feel?" He did not pause for an answer, but continued on. "Inside this building, the fate of the wizarding world will be determined. The Potter boy waits in the Minister's office, and there I will battle him. And I will not fail. Victory is within our grasp! But, I want you all to make a pack with me." He paused for affect before continuing. "If you are loyal to me, on this night it will be determined. Put out your hand to swear, so that it touches at least some part of my hand." He held out his hand and waited for them to reach for it. When all in the room were touching a part of his cold, cold hand, he resumed what he was going to say.

"I want you all to promise that the Potter boy will be mine to kill, no matter what! If there are others in the room, you are free to do what you wish to them, but you are never to lay a hand on the boy. You hear me? Do you swear?"

"I do so swear!" all in the room replied.

"Now you are bound to this promise, forever!"

After a moment to organise their plan of attack, Voldemort led his small force of faithful Death Eaters to the elevator with which they used to get to the Minister's office.

-

The door was blasted from its hinges and landed in the space between the doorway and Harry, Ron and Hermione. As the dust settled, a snake appeared, slithering into the room. Not long after it, a figure was just visible in the doorway.

Voldemort.

As he stepped into the room, he looked around to see the three figures that stood before him. He had barely entered the room before more figures were in the doorway, pushing into the room after his master. They filled in around the edges of the room, blocking all of the wall space, and blocking Harry's way to the secret passage way. He cursed under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Voldemort, standing just in front of the doorway, had not moved until his Death Eaters were in place. The snake, long enough to circle around the entire of the room, separated Harry, Ron and Hermione from the ring of Death Eaters. Voldemort took a step further into the room. He glanced at the snake, who completed the ring it was making with Voldemort inside it. Harry glanced at the snake. It had to be destroyed before he could kill Voldemort. Ron and Hermione knew this as well. They had contemplated this for many a long night, as they would only have one shot at it before Voldemort realized they knew how to make him mortal. They had decided on how they were going to destroy it and Harry knew what he had to do. Hopefully, it would work.

-

Lucius Malfoy looked from his Master to the Potter boy. This was going to be interesting. He hadn't doubted that his Master would kill what he had thought was a scrawny boy. The last time he had seen this boy he _had_ been scrawny, but time had passed since his break from Azkaban. He had come face to face with Potter then, but had disapparated away, as his orders were to report straight to his Master. Now as he looked at him, he saw a fully grown man, standing up to his Master unflinchingly. HE looked impressive. He was starting to doubt the out come of this. He looked around, a plan coming to him that he would use if his Master failed. He would come out on top, no matter what.

-

Harry glanced at the snake, and then back to Voldemort. The method they had chosen to destroy the snake was a series of spells, used one after the other on the snake almost immediately. They were counting on the fact that this Horcrux was a living creature. Harry drew his wand and pointed it towards Voldemort. Voldemort copied his actions. They both stared at each other, wands drawn, both silently daring each other to cast a spell first. Finally, Harry pounced all of a sudden, the words of his curse ringing in the air after him.

"Sectumsempra!"

He had used a dark magic curse! Everyone was waiting to see the curse hit Voldemort, but then realized that Harry had jerked to one side whilst casting the spell. It zoomed through the air and hit the head of the snake, which was just to the left of Voldemort. The snake split open and blood was pouring everywhere. It was on the verge of dying.

"No!" Voldemort hissed, and rushed towards the snake. "Nagini!" But Harry was faster, as he cast his next charm.

"Imperturbatus1!" and a magical barrier was created around Nagini, throwing Voldemort back from her. He landed face down at Harry's feet.

"Nagini is dying!" Harry exclaimed to all in the room. Some of the Death Eaters looked puzzled as to why the Potter boy would attack Voldemort's snake and not Voldemort himself. Others looked worried for their master, and more still looked horrified that Nagini was dying. Voldemort had not moved from his face down position at Harry's feet. This was not happening to him! It cannot be! Many a thought like these were running through Voldemort's mind as he lay on the floor of the office. He suddenly jumped up, merely inches from Harry's face. He extended his hand to touch this man's face, knowing full well that it would hurt both the boy and himself.

"No! Don't you touch me!" Harry burst out, stepping back and raising his wand. In the corner, the was a squelching sound as the last of Nagini's life blood seeped from her body, and she collapsed, dead. Harry had successfully destroyed the last Horcrux! He smiled, and Voldemort realized that this boy, nay, man, that stood before him knew about his seven Horcruxes and suddenly he was not so sure of himself. How many still remained? He knew that at least three were gone, having been lost from Malfoy's clutches and now with Nagini dead. Could he rely on that to save him tonight? Despair hit him for the first time in quite a while. But then, his trusty Death Eaters moved forward, taking hold of the boy and girl behind Potter. He smiled and laughed.

"Look behind you," he hissed, and Potter wheeled around to see his friends writhering against the holds of the Death Eaters.

"Now, drop your wand, and we might let your friends go free!"

Harry had glanced behind him, and to his horror, had seen Ron and Hermione being held by two masked Death Eaters. A short gasp escaped his mouth and he quickly turned back at Voldemort's words. Behind him, Ron had managed to break free his mouth from his captor's hands, and called out.

"Harry! Don't give up! Kill the freaking bastard now while you have the chance!"

Harry heard him and knew by his words that he had something planned. If he didn't, his voice would have held much more sadness and would have said something like don't worry about us. He grinned as he realized that he knew his best friend really well.

Voldemort was unnerved by the sudden grin on Potter's face. He saw him raise his wand and utter words that had never before passed those lips, but was no less powerful than any other spell Potter had performed. He watched, as if in slow motion, as a green bolt of light streaked towards him, and hit him hard in the chest.

Harry, meanwhile, had been conjuring all the hate he had for Voldemort, all the deaths that he has caused, every bit of pain that he had ever felt because of the man standing before him. If you could even call him a man. Then, he raised his wand, and said the words that he had heard many times before but had never used. This was it, this was the moment he was to become a murderer, but none of those thoughts entered his mind. He was only focused on the hate that surrounded him, and how much he loathed the man before him. And then he whispered the words, not wanting to wast anymore breath than was necessary on this man.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched as a bolt of green light issued from his wand and went straight for Voldemort, connecting with his chest. And Harry saw it, the same look he had seen on his godfather's face years before, as he died. It was the look of surprise. And Voldemort fell to the ground, dead. And that is when all hell truly broke loose.

A/N: I am sorry for the cliffy, I truly am, but I had to get off the computer, and I wanted a way to keep you coming back for more, he hee. I know that I said that I would not update for a week, maybe two, but I stayed home from school today because I'm sick, so I took the time to write this, even though I really should have done my maths assignment! Now my mum is really angry at me, so please be patient if I don't update soon after this, because she might take my internet away as punishment!

When I finished this chapter, I was like "OMG! I did it! I did it!" I had been stuck writing this chapter, but had had an idea when lying in bed with this stupid cold, and had rushed to the computer to write it, even though it took me hours because I had to stop and cough/wipe nose every few minutes. So I hope you all like this chapter, because I worked hard on it and it wil probably get me into a lot of trouble with mum/teachers. But I couldn't care less at the moment, I'm just so happy that I finished it.

Oh, and if there are any mistakes in Grammer and Spelling, it's because this is unbetaed and because I'm posting it as quick as I can before I lose my internet! If any of you would like to help me out and beta my work, could you please leave a review or email me? Sorry for the once again lengthy author's note!

PS After this chapter, things get really interesting. Please make sure to read on when I update!

1 This charm is the Imperturbable Charm that Mrs Weasley placed on the door to the Order's meeting so that Extendable Ears could not get into the room. There isn't really a known incantation to it, but I used what I think would be the charm.


	5. Chapter 5

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Five: All Hell

As Harry killed Voldemort, Ron knew he needed to get away from his captor. He kicked his leg back and up and into the groin of the man holding him. Hard. As his Death Eater captor doubled over in pain, he released Ron. Ron ran to the man holding Hermione and punched him in the temple. He fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione threw herself into Ron's arms, weeping slightly.

"He did it, Ron, he actually killed him!"

"I know! He saved us all!"

And there they stood, holding each other, comforting each other, unaware that Harry was between the Death Eaters and the door, which they all wanted to escape out of.

-

Lucius watched as his fellow Death Eaters ran to get out of the door, to escape the Anti-Apparation field that was over most of the Ministry. His Master had failed, and now was time to put his plan into action. He raised his wand, and prepared to commence the first step of his plan.

-

Hermione and Ron, oblivious to the hell around them, decided to use the secret passage way to get out of the room as quickly as possible, as the Death Eaters were swamping the door way. They thought that if Harry hadn't used it already, he would follow. Hermione searched and found the right book in the bookcase that would allow the doorway to open and they both entered the passage way. It was dark and dank, but wide enough for them to walk side by side, hand in hand. All of a sudden, Ron jumped.

"Argh! Spider!"

"Oh Ron, honestly, we just faced a room full of Death Eaters and your afraid of a tiny spider? Here, where is it? I'll kill it for you."

Ron pointed to his shoulder, and Hermione lifter it onto her hand. She didn't mind spiders, in fact she liked them just about as much as Ron hated them. She had no intention of killing it. She placed it on the floor, where it ran to the wall and disappeared into one of the crevasses.

"There you are, the spider is all gone now, my ickle Ronnikens," Hermione laughed, using Ron's hated nickname. Ron blushed red, even though you couldn't really tell in the darkness of the passage way.

Hours later, the passage way opened up to a massive wall. Ron realized that they hadn't been told how to open the passage way at the other end!

"We are trapped!" He exclaimed.

"Oh don't be silly, Ron. If we could figure out how to get to the Philosopher's stone when we were eleven, we can figure out how to get through this wall." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok then, if you're so smart, you figure it out!"

"Ok!" Hermione smiled at him and went up to the wall. She ran her hands over the entire wall, feeling its texture and seeing if any of the bricks were different. Finally, she found one that looked more used than some others but newer as if it had been placed there recently. She pushed on it, and the whole wall started to swing in towards them. They hurried out of its way. They had to blink a few times at the bright light that streamed into the passage way. When their vision had cleared, they stepped out into the nearly empty Great Hall of Hogwarts. Waiting on the other side of the passage way was Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Hermione were both caught up in a big hug from Mrs Weasley.

"My dears, are you alright?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, we are fine," Hermione exclaimed.

"Mum, your smothering us!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dears, I'm just so glad to see you are all right! Where is Harry? What happened?"

"Mum, he did it! He killed Voldemort!" Ron had lost his fear of the name just after Dumbledore died.

"What? Is it true? Voldemort is actually dead?" Professor McGonagall spoke for the first time since they had entered the room.

"Yes, it's true! We saw him do it!" Hermione exclaimed, just as excited. Both older women stared at them. Finally, after all these years, Voldemort, who had reined terror in most of their adult lives, was dead. Losing there cool composure, both women scooped up the young people before them in a gigantic hug, screaming and hooting. The youths celebrated with them and joined in with the screaming and yelling. At that moment, a load of people entered the room. Among them was Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Tonks, and loads of other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"What's all this commotion about?" Moody growled.

"Harry did it! He killed Voldemort!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. There was a look of awe on everyone's faces. Then they all joined in the screaming and shouting. Voldemort was dead! Voldemort was dead!

After some time, the shouting quietened down. Arthur had a confused look on his face.

"Where is Harry?" He said, almost inaudible. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing almost instantly. Where was there saviour? Where was the Chosen One? Where was Harry? They all looked at Ron and Hermione.

"W-w-we thought that he had already come through the passageway!" Hermione's voice shook as she realized that he was not among them. Ginny pushed her way through the crowd to where her brother and Hermione were standing.

"So are you saying he is still back at the Ministry?" He voice was filled with despair.

"I'm sure he is alright, Ginny dear," Mrs Weasley said approaching her daughter.

"We have to go back up there and find him!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, Arthur, will you go back up and look for him?" Mrs Weasley looked to her husband, distressed about her doaughter's reaction.

In the end, Arthur, Ginny, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Moody and Lupin were going to go back through the tunnel to find out where Harry had gotten to. All didn't want to think of the worst. He was alright, he had to be! He had killed Voldemort, nothing would have harmed him, would it have? They travelled back through the passageway, walking in relative silence. It was killing Ginny that it took so long to get there.

The crowd filed into the Minister's office and waited for all to get into the room. The searched the room with their eyes. All gasped in shock as all eyes went to the body that lay in the middle of the room.

There, next to the body of Voldemort, was Harry.

Harry Potter was dead.

A/N: I'm so sorry! But I had to leave it there. I didn't loose my internet! Yay! right now you are all probably stressing over Harry so you probably don't give a damn about this author's note but I will still try any way.

Thank you to all who reviewd!

**niem:** Thanks!

**Crazy Smegma:** I updated! I'm so sorry it had to end with another cliffhanger!

**Reanimation03:** Thanks! I got up this morning, and your reviews were there sitting in my inbox and I just had to write more to this story!

anywho, hope more people review, and as I have said before, I don't mind flames because if you truly think that I'm that bad, then it brings my head out of the clouds, especially since all my friends never say anything other than "It's so good!" I enjoy being grounded, so please, if you want to inflate my ego, that is fine, but flames really don't bother me. Expect an update soon! (I like writing this story as much as I like read other people's stories!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: omg! I'm putting an author's note at the top! A first for me! Well I realized that Chapter Five was plain out bad, and I have decided that I will re-write it, but not yet. I will finish writing the whole story first, because I'm dying to write it! Oh, and all you worrying about Harry, believe that it will get better! I remind you that I believe in happy endings! Now read the next chapter to my story!

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Six: More Death

Arthur Weasley sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been five years since the defeat of Voldemort, and you would think that life would be easier now that he was gone. The thing of it was though, that without a leader, the Death Eaters were worse. They would go around randomly blowing up muggle houses, killing the people in them without thought. They were having a hard time covering it up. And worse, Lucius Malfoy had managed to buy his way out of jail again, saying that he was under the Imperius curse, accompanied by a large bag of gold. In Arthur's opinion, all the gold in the world wouldn't stop him from putting that jerk behind bars. But it wasn't up to him.

He sighed again. His whole family had lost its happiness the day Harry had died. They never really found out what happened, they just assumed that a crazed Death Eater had cast the killing curse on him in their rush to escape the Ministry. Harry mustn't have been paying attention and let the curse hit him.

There was a loud yelling sound from outside, then another man burst into the room Arthur was sitting in.

"Arthur! Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban!" the man exclaimed.

"What?" Arthur was immediately on his feet, looking alarmed.

"I wouldn't ask, but no one else is here this late and we need back up! Can you help?"

"Of course!" They had managed to capture a few of the Death Eaters and the Lestranges had been among them. There hadn't been any breaks from the wizarding prison since before Voldemort died though! Arthur grabbed his robe of the back of the chair and his wand from the desk and was hurrying out after the man who had come bursting into his office.

-

She saw him exiting the dungeon, zipping up his fly. She lurked in the shadows, invisible to the man she watched. The man before her had broken the pact that they had made with their Master, and she was here to avenge him. She stepped out of the shadows and smirked at the fearful look that crossed his face.

"Bella! How…lovely to see you!" the man stammered out, which was very unlike him.

"Lucius, how have you been?" she asked him, playing along with the fake mannerisms.

"F-f-fine, what about you?"

"How well do you think I was? You left me to rot in Azkaban, you traitor!"

"Bella, you know if I could have helped, I would have, but there was too much evidence against you! I have never betrayed you!"

"No, you didn't betray me, but you broke the pack that we made with our Lord! You are a traitor! He said that it was forever!"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't."

Bella fumed. Was she going to have to spell it out for him? He knew the pact!

"The pact that we made, just after we entered the Ministry, five years ago, before, well before, you know, before he d-d-died!" she exclaimed. Lucius still looked confused.

"Oh, men are so stupid! He made us promise that we would not ever harm the Potter boy! And what did you do, huh? You are a traitor! You broke the pact!"

"Bella, are you sure that you are alright?" Lucius doubted she was sane.

Bella laughed. "Of corse I am alright, at least I will be in a moment!" she laughed again and raised her wand. "You will pay for breaking the pack!"

Lucius eyed her wand nervously. "Now, now Bella, don't do anything you are going to regret!"

"Oh, I'm not going to regret this!" she laughed again. "Avada Kedavra!" she laughed and apparated away before his body hit the ground.

-

"Arthur! The magic detectors have picked something up! The killing curse has been used at the Malfoy residence!" Arthur looked up from his pacing.

"I'll go check it out! Ron, are you coming?" Arthur turned to his son, who had been working with the Ministry, determined to capture all the remaining Death Eaters. He had never fully forgiven himself for what happened to Harry. He thought that if he and Hermione hadn't have left, he would still be alive.

"Yes Dad, I'm coming!" Ron straightened up, he had been leaning against a chair, watching his father pace. Arthur looked at his son, hoping he was up for this.

"Well, we are apparating to the Malfoy estate. Someone there used the killing curse, and we have to check out what happened," he informed his son.

"Let's get going then!" Ron exclaimed. There was a loud pop and Ron and Arthur disappeared.

Moments later, Arthur and Ron Weasley appeared outside the Malfoy mansion.

"Should we knock?" Ron asked his father. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't think so, best to just let ourselves in."

They both walked silently up the stone steps and onto the porch that was outside of the door. Ron stared at the old villa, amazed at its beauty. It looked like a mini castle, with three stories and a tower, a flat roof with battlements and large windows, which opened up to balconies up on the higher levels. He watched as his father cast the unlocking spell, and the front door swung open.

"Hang on, shouldn't it be harder for us to get in here?" Ron looked puzzled as he questioned his dad.

"Yes, normally the Malfoys have extensive wards on their houses." Arthur looked puzzled as well. They crept into the house.

"You don't think it could be a trap, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, at least I hope not."

They decided to split up, Ron would check the upper levels, and Arthur would check the dungeons. On hearing that there were dungeons, Ron had been shocked.

"Dungeons? They have dungeons? I'm not surprised really, knowing them, of corse they have dungeons!"

Arthur just laughed and pushed Ron towards the stairs. "Just go and check the upper levels, Ron!"

"Ok, ok, no need to push, Dad." With that, Ron headed towards the grand staircase that was in the middle of the entrance room. Arthur heard mutterings that sounded like "Mini Hogwarts" and "Bloody Malfoys!" coming from him. He chuckled at his son's bluntness. He turned a corner and headed down some dark stone steps. At the bottom, he was presented with a choice. He could go left, or right. He chose right. As soon as he turned the corner though, he nearly tripped over something that was lying across the middle of the hallway. He looked down. It was a body.

"Ron! Get down here quick! I found Lucius Malfoy, and he's dead!" Moments later, Ron came around the corner, almost tripping over his father, who was kneeling down next to the body.

"He's dead?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he's definitely dead."

"Dad, I think the other Malfoys are in the house. I thought I heard voices just before you called me."

At that moment, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy came rushing around the corner, both tripping on the two Weasleys, who were kneeling by the body. Narcissa took a moment to take in the scene before her. Herr face expressions changed from confused, to angry, to upset, to surprised. She ended up throwing herself onto her husband's body, crying her eyes out. Draco, on the other hand, looked enraged.

"Weasleys! What are you doing in our house? Murderers! You murdered my father!"

"Now, see here young man, we did not harm your father in any way. We apparated here because the Ministry registered that the killing curse was performed in you mansion earlier today!" Arthur stood up and towered over Draco. Draco backed away.

"Lucius! What's happened to you?" Narcissa cried from where she was weeping over the death of her husband.

"Oh, come off it, Mum! Everyone knows you didn't love him!" Draco exclaimed. Narcissa, being very embarrassed at this, stood up, wiped her eyes, which held no trace of tears, and smoothed her long dress.

"At last someone finally killed the old bugger. I was getting sick of him doing that…" She was interrupted by Draco.

"Mum! Company!" Draco obviously didn't want her to say something around other people. Maybe Lucius had been having an affair, Ron wondered.

"Er, well, Mrs Malfoy, the Ministry promises to do its best in finding the killer, and I'm sorry for you loss." Arthur politely stated. "May I please use your fire place? To contact the Ministry, you know."

"Yes of course, this way. Oh and don't be sorry for me, Draco would be more upset over this than I! Though, neither of us really loved him. And there really is no need to find the killer."

"Oh, but we must find the killer, it would be unjust to let someone get away with this." Arthur replied, gesturing towards the body. Narcissa and Arthur had left the corridor, leaving Ron and Draco staring daggers at each other. They stayed that way for fifteen minutes, until Arthur returned to collect Ron to leave.

"C'mon, Ron, we should get going. The body removal squad will come to collect his body soon." He directed his last sentence towards Narcissa who had entered the corridor behind him. Ron hurried to get out of the dank dungeon. Arthur stayed behind, arranging the body. Draco and Narcissa left the Dungeons to talk in a more comfortable room. Arthur was just moving Lucius's body out of the main part of the hall so that the body removal squad could get in easily, when he heard a noise coming from further down the corridor. He shook his head and told him self he was just imagining things. But then, he heard it again, this time louder, more definite. It was a moan. A human moan, like someone else was down there. He stood up, ready to investigate. Walking to the end of the corridor, he found another set of stairs with about six steps in it, leading down to a door. There was another moan. It was closer this time, and was coming from behind the door. Arthur slowly descended the stairs and reached out for the door knob. It turned easily in his grasp, unlocked. He swung the door open, and gasped at the horrible sight before him.

A/N: I'm sorry! cliffys are starting to become the usual way I end my chapters! Well you wont have to wait for long, you all should know how devoted I am to this story by now! The musical I mentioned earlier is finally over, so I will update more quickly, but I already update pretty fast, don't you think? I just really like writing this story and I can't leave it alone! I'm still posting UNBETAED so it you can help me out there that would be good, otherwise I will just keep going without.

**Crazy Smegma:** Thanks for the advice, I realize that I'm not that good at description, as I hate it with a passion (I prefer dialoge) and yeah, I have tried to be more clear with what I am saying in this chapter. I re-read the part that you said about the "mum you smothering us!" and I realized it did seem a bit odd. I will fix it when I re-write it, but I'm not going to do that yet.

**AngelFYI13:** Thanks! I have told you all I can about what happened to Harry, but all I can say is you will definitely want to read chapter seven, which will reveal more about Harry. Don't worry, I believe in happy endings, but I don't believe in ressurection (did I spell that right?).

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! even though there were only two of you, I suppose I don't really give you all enough time to read the next chapter before I update again! Well I ope for a lot more reviews so please, if you read this story, please review! As I have said before, I accept flames if you truely think I'm that bad.

Next chapter will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Seven: How Could You Forget About Me?

There, in the centre of the room, was a raised rectangle block of stone that was as high as Arthur's hips. Chained to the block was a naked man, who was covered in large purple bruises and marks. His arms were shackled above his head, bolted to the stone block. His feet were shackled down as well. The man had raven black hair and was facing in the opposite direction to the door. He was filthy, like he hadn't had a bath in ages, and there was more than just dirt on him. He moaned again. This time, words accompanied his moan, a sound chilling to hear.

"No, not again, please no, you were here only a while ago, please!" The man seemed to be pleading with whoever he thought had entered the room. The voice sounded oddly familiar, but somehow different, like it was dead, with no hope, no love, no compassion in his life.

Arthur stepped into the room.

"Please, no!" the man on the block pleaded, louder this time.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Arthur said, quietly, so that he didn't startle the man. Arthur was horrified by what he saw here. Obviously this man had been kept prisoner for quite a while, and had been used for something. The bruises were most heavy around his hips and shoulders, and Arthur thought he could make out a hand print in one of them. He shuddered at the thought. He walked closer to the man.

"No, no, please, no." The man didn't seem to have heard him. Looking closer, Arthur realized who this man reminded him of. He was the spitting image of Harry Potter! Well besides the skin discolorations. But this couldn't be him, could it? Harry died five years ago. No, this man just looked like him. It couldn't be him…

The man groaned.

"Please, Lucius, don't do it again!"

"I'm not Lucius Malfoy," Arthur said, louder this time. "I don't know what has happened here, but I intend to help you."

Arthur was now only about a foot away from touching the stone block. He looked upon the face of the man on the stone block, and couldn't get over the likeness to Harry. The man had his eyes closed.

"Harry…" Arthur said quietly, mainly to see if the man reacted to the name. Harry had been like a son to him, growing closer as father and son over the two years Harry had spent at the Burrow . The man's head turned to face Arthur, but his eyes were still closed.

"You're…you're…not…Malfoy." the man on the block slowly said.

"No, I'm not, I'm Arthur Weasley. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter…" His voice faded out as he said the words. Arthur stared in shock.

Arthur paused for a moment, then he exclaimed, "You can't be!"

"At least, I think I am…" His voice was dazed; almost dream like, as if remembering a distant past. Little did Arthur know that that was exactly what the man before him was doing, trying to remember a time before he was the prisoner of Lucius Malfoy. Arthur realized that the man before him was still shackled to the block and was still naked. He had to help this man, whoever he was. He must have been kept prisoner here by Lucius Malfoy and god knows what the bastard had done to him. He pulled out is wand and pointed it towards the man's feet.

"Alohamora." He muttered. The shackles at the man's feet came free. The man whimpered.

"Please, don't." the man on the block seemed truly terrified.

"I'm freeing you; I'm not going to harm you." What had Lucius done to this poor soul?

Suddenly, the man's eyes opened, and Arthur had no doubt that this was Harry Potter. His eyes were green and everything about his faced screamed 'I am Harry!' But there was a definite difference in his eyes. They were dull and Arthur thought he was looking at a dead man. In more ways than one! Arthur was confused, he himself had helped carry Harry's lifeless body into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where medi-witches checked him and proclaimed him dead. How could the man before him be Harry Potter? And if he was Harry, how could he have possibly gotten here? Arthur put his questions aside for the time being though. His main job now was to get Harry out of here. He raised his wand again. Harry drew back and whimpered at the sight of a wand pointed at him.

"I'm just going to remove the shackles from you arms," Arthur explained, trying to calm him down. "Alohamora." The chains that had bound his arms unlocked themselves and fell free of Harry's arms. Arthur leaned in to help Harry sit up. Once he was sure that Harry was stationary, he conjured him a pair of loose pants so that Harry could be more comfortable. He passed them to Harry and motioned that he should put them on. As Harry put them on, Arthur glanced at the purple bruises on Harry's body. He was dreading finding out what had caused them. Harry slid off the stone slab, but as soon as his feet took on all of his weight, he fell to the ground. Arthur bent down to help him up.

"I don't think I can walk," Harry rasped out, not having used his voice for much more than pleas for help or for Lucius to stop. Arthur reached for Harry's arm to help him up, but Harry jerked away. "Don't touch me!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were going to help me!"

"Harry, I am helping you. I'm not going to hurt you, I was just going to help you walk, but I don't have to if you don't want me to."

At that moment, Arthur heard someone call out in the hall way. Moments later, the door burst open and Ron was standing in the doorway.

"Dad! There you are! You were taking so long…" His voice faded away as he saw that there was another person next to his dad, and that that person looked very much like Harry Potter.

"Dad…" he looked back and forth from his father to the person next to him. He was totally confused.

"Ron!"

It was not Arthur who had called out Ron's name though. It was Harry.

"Dad, who is that?" Ron looked puzzled and didn't understand what was happening. He squinted his eyes at the very dirty man before him, eyes scanning the purple bruises.

"Ron, I'm Harry."

Ron took an alarmed step back. "Dad stop this right now! It's an illusion and it's not funny!"

"Ron…" Harry's voice sounded hurt. "I'm real! Have you forgotten about me?" Harry was angry now. "But then, I suppose you all forgot about me. How could you forget about me? I was "the Chosen One!" How could you forget about me so easily! How could you forget about me?"

"Harry, we all thought you were dead," Arthur said, cautious not to alarm him any more. "But please, let's not talk about it here!" With that, Arthur conjured a stretcher that hovered in mid air, low enough for Harry to pull himself onto. Harry did just that. He slowly pulled himself onto the stretcher accepting no help from anyone, as he was scared of anyone touching him. There was a pained look on his face as he forced himself onto it. When he was sitting upright on it, Arthur flicked his wand, and the stretcher started to magically move out of the door, with Ron and his dad following behind. As they passed through Malfoy mansion, they met no one. When they got outside, they were presented with a problem. They needed to apparate to St Mungo's, the wizarding hospital in London, but Harry was too weak to apparate by himself. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, they would have just used side-along apparation, but Harry wouldn't let either of them touch him, and contact was necessary for it to work.

"Harry," Arthur started, "We need to get you to St Mungo's. You are going to have to trust us! Believe me when I say that I'm not going to hurt you." Arthur looked into Harry's dead green eyes, and inwardly shuddered at the lack of emotion there.

"No."

"Well, what about if you grab hold of my arm? Then side along apparation will still work and you won't have to fear me hurting you." Not that I would, Arthur thought to himself. Harry's defiance suddenly broke down.

"Mr Weasley, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you wouldn't hurt me, really I do, but it scares the hell out of me to have anyone touching me!"

"Harry, you don't have to explain, we know you have gone through a terrible ordeal and we can't possibly know what its like. Now, I know that you scared but you need to hold onto my arm." Hopefully this won't scare him, Arthur thought. Harry slowly took hold of Arthur's arm. It wasn't so bad, this way he had the control. Then, while Harry was holding his arm, Arthur concentrated on apparating to St Mungo's. Ron did the same. Ron had been silent through the whole exchange between his father and Harry; he was so shocked that Harry was alive.

With a loud pop, all three men were gone from the Malfoy estate.

A/N: Harry is alive! yay! well this goes out to all of you who didn't think Harry was dead! next chapter will explain what happened to Harry! Hope you liked it.

Thank you to all who reviewed!

**mia(anon. and also one of my best friends)** : u finally reviewed! lol i expected more from u! i expected a review with every chapter! nah lol, u told me what u thought of it at school.

**BullDozer:** Well here is the next chapter! i'm working on the next one at the momnet, shouldn't have to wait too long for chp 8.

**bill ferny**: Yeah description isn't one of ma fav parts, but I try.

**andy-may: **yes well just remember this is a romance story and yeah this chapter should have answered your question about Harry being dead.

**SKateforever:** Thanks!

**emmy (anon. and also one of my best friends) **: of course i will keep writing it! u and mia are lucky coz u get to read the chapters b4 anyone else!

Next chapter will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Eight: We Haven't Forgotten You

He woke to sterile white walls and beds; a big difference from the dungeon he had been kept in for gods knows how many years. He was wearing cotton pyjamas and was lying in a bed that was covered in white sheets and a blanket. He dimly remembered that once they had apparated to St Mungo's, he was taken to a private room and put into a bath. There, the dirt and other unmentionable substances had been washed from his body. When he was dry, he was put into the very bed that he was now lying in, and given a Dreamless Sleep potion. He rubbed his eyes. He was warm, which was comforting compared to what he had grown used to. Well, he hadn't really grown used to it, how could anyone get used to that? He had lost all will to live then, and didn't really care. But now things were looking up.

Harry's heart rose as his two best friends walked into the room, followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione gasped when she saw him, closely followed by Mrs Weasley who had the exact same expression. Shock. The other males in the room, however, looked grim. Harry's heart sank. He was going to have to tell them what happened, and that was something he really didn't want to think about.

Hermione was the first to get over the shock. She started to cry, tears of joy that is, and rushed to Harry's bedside. She couldn't believe he was alive. She lunged across and tried to hug him, so glad to see him. But as she reached out, he reeled back, not allowing her to touch him.

"H-H-Harry? What's the matter?" She was confused. What was wrong with him?

"Hermione, be careful, I should have warned you before we came in," Arthur said to her.

"W-w-w-why, what's w-w-wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure exactly." He approached Harry. "Harry? We were hoping that you could fill us in on what happened?" Arthur spoke quietly, afraid of what had happened.

Harry didn't respond immediately, he paused, trying to remember how it all started. Finally, he looked up.

"Let me start from the beginning?"

"Of course, Harry, take as much time as you need." Molly said.

Here we go, Harry thought to himself. "It started just after I killed Voldemort." No one shuddered at the sound of the name, which was definitely a difference. "Lucius Malfoy was determined that I should pay for killing his master. But he didn't want to kill me. Oh no, just to kill me would not satisfy him, he wanted to draw out my pain as long as possible." Harry paused, and everyone else waited, wanting him to go on.

"He stunned me. I didn't expect it; I was so overcome from just killing someone. Even though that person was Voldemort, I still felt bad. So his stunning spell managed to hit me. I can only guess at what Malfoy did next. I think he apparated me to Malfoy mansion, before coming back and placing a fake body of me to make you all believe I was dead. I couldn't believe that you would all fall for it! I thought for sure at least one of you would realize that that wasn't me. But I suppose it was a very good fake and you were all so excited that Voldemort was dead. It was easy to forget about me."

"Harry, please, we didn't forget about you!" Hermione exclaimed. "We were so upset for so long!"

"Whatever. How long has it been since I killed Voldemort?" Harry asked, turning his back on his friends and directing Arthur a question.

"Five years, as of last month." He replied.

Harry groaned, he had missed five years of his life!

"Harry? W-w-what happened to you, these past five years?" Hermione asked tentatively.

He glanced at her, his eyes once again dead of all emotion. She shuddered.

"What happened? He raped me, that's what. He took me to Malfoy mansion, chained me to the stone slab in the dungeons and raped me. Over and over and over again, for the past five years. Draco even joined in sometimes. He never let me leave that stone slab, and I hadn't seen daylight, or been clothed, for the past five years." His voice broke and wobbled, and tears started flowing freely down his face. He glanced around the room and saw the horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh Harry, we're so sorry!" Hermione went to hug him, but he reeled back again.

"Don't, Hermione, I don't like it." Harry told her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

At that point in time, a healer entered the room and told them all to get out, she had to do a check up. They all hesitantly left, leaving Harry behind, wiping his eyes.

-

The healer came out of Harry's room fifteen minutes later and talked quietly with Molly and Arthur. Ginny watched as her mother burst out in tears and her father tried to comfort her, but his face was grim as well. Ginny hadn't wanted to see Harry; she thought that she had gotten over him. She was scared to see him, scared of the unknown. She didn't want to bring up old feelings when she had tried so hard to get rid of them. For months after Harry was proclaimed dead, she had been a ghost of her former self, not really there, mourning him. Her wild spirit, he scolding looks, everything about her, turned dull. She had never really gotten over him, but things change, and she had to get on with life. Hermione and Ron had told her all of what Harry had said and done as soon as they exited the room. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to hold him again. But now she was scared of rejection. Would he reject her? Would he not let her hold him? And she didn't want to see the dead look in his eyes. Hermione said that it was horrible. But no wonder he's like that! She didn't want to even think about _that_!

Her parents were heading back over towards her, Hermione and Ron. The nurse had finished talking with them.

"Guys, there is some things we have to tell you about Harry's condition," Arthur started, sitting down in a chair near them. They were in the large hallway outside Harry's room and were sitting in a row of chairs. Molly sat down next to her husband.

"Harry has developed a major phobia of people touching him. We have to be careful around him. Also, because he hasn't used his feet for so long and because of, well because of, well, erm, because of some of the actions Lucius Malfoy has done, he is unable to walk." He looked anywhere but at the people he was talking to. Ginny's eyes were glazed over, Hermione and Molly were sobbing softly, and Ron was trying to comfort both women. Arthur continued. "So, he will have to stay here a while. He's going to have physiotherapy, a muggle way a of reviving how to walk in his mind, as the healers think it's the best way." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He saw Ginny's glazed look.

"It's going to be ok, Ginny," he told her. "Everything will work out."

"I want to see him," she said, making up her mind. She would face rejection if she had to, now she just wanted to see him.

"The healer said that she gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion, and that he won't wake for a few hours, but, if you want, you can be the first to go in," Molly told her. She felt for her daughter, unable to imagine what she must be going through. Ginny just nodded.

And so they waited.

-

Harry opened his eyes and a glaring light was streaming in from the door. He groaned and closed his eyes again. He heard the door shut, so he opened his eyes again. There, standing in front of the door, was Ginny.

"Ginny!" he rasped out.

"Harry!" Her voice cracked as she said his name. "I thought you were dead!"

"At some times I wished I was dead."

Ginny glanced around the room. It was quite spacious and one side had been set up like an exercise centre. Well, that's what it looked like. It had soft blue mats to fall on, and two waist height bars. There were a few other devices as well, but Ginny didn't recognise them.

"Ginny?" Harry looked at her, wondering how things would be between them. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand any physical contact, but she calmed him, just being there. She was so beautiful, but she had lost some of her youthfulness look since last he saw her. It had been thoughts of her, returning to her, that had kept him sane when Malfoy had used him. He loved her, he knew that, but how could he have a relationship with her if he couldn't even make contact with her?

Ginny glanced back at Harry. He was thinking, she could see it in his eyes. There were some things that didn't change. At least his eyes didn't look dead, like how Hermione had described it. In fact, his eyes shone with something, something she couldn't quite place, although she knew she had seen it often before.

"I don't know what to say, Harry. You're alive; I'm still trying to catch on to that concept."

"Well you didn't exactly make sure it was me when you found the body, did you?"

"How could we? We were all distraught, Harry! You were my world, Harry, and there was a body that looked like you, that was dead! What was I supposed to think? Everybody was grieving, Harry, none of us payed attention to little details. The body that we found even fooled medi-witches!" She had raised her voice and was getting angry now. She realized and stopped. When she had a rein on her anger, she started again, in a quiet voice.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just you are blaming us, when we had no idea! I mean how could we know that the body was a fake?"

"Ginny, I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to blame you, just you should try thinking about what it's like to be in my shoes. You save the wizarding world and then they all forget about you."

"No one has forgotten you, Harry. Especially me and the rest of my family."

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, before a healer came in and ushered Ginny out, saying that Harry needed rest. As she left the room, she turned back and looked at Harry, and recognised the look in his eyes. Shining out at her, was love.

-

A/N: Ok, so this chapter might surprise people a bit. I just hope it doesn't turn people off of this story. This part that I'm getting to know is the part that I first had in mind, but I had to think of the scene's before it. I could have made it shorter and not gone as far back, but I decided I liked it this way.

Reviews! Thank you all!

**andy-may:** Yep, Harry's alive. Ok so fluffy romance is coming up.

**Schatje:** Well, this chp should tell you!

**SKateforever:** Well, we know that Lucius Malfoy is dead, but do we know why? And yes it is weird the things my mind can come up with. Don't blame me, blame the person who put the idea in my head! I had to write this no matter how strange/weird it was.

I also noticed when I was going through and reading my story (yes it's sad isn't it, I read my own stories) that all of my author's notes were getting longer and longer. Please forgive me for that, as I love talking to you guys! Even though it kind of ruins the mood I leave you all in when I finish a chapter. Oh well. Oh and if you read this story, please leave a review, pretty please with sugar on top? Also this is STILL un-betaed, so if you can help with that, plz leave a review or email me.


	9. Chapter 9

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Nine: Moving On

Draco Malfoy looked at his mother. He had seen the Weasleys carry Potter out of the house.

"They found Potter," he stated.

"I knew they would. Lucius was so stupid to keep him here!" She sighed, exasperated.

"Why did you throw yourself on Lucius's body?" Draco asked. He had stopped calling his father "father" years ago.

"I was looking to see who killed him."

"So? Who was it?"

"I found Bella's personal mark on his body." She sighed, and glanced around the room. Draco remembered when his mother had first told him about the personal mark. It wasn't very well known about, but the Death Eaters knew. Each person, when they killed someone, left a mark that depicted themselves on the chest, above the heart, of the person they had killed.

"I knew one of them would come to finish him off. He did, after all, break the pact we made with Voldemort." Narcissa huffed. It was so easy to say his name now, years after he was killed.

"What was this pact about again?" Draco questioned.

"We made a promise to Voldemort that we would leave Potter to him. The words he chose to make us promise were probably not the best. He made us promise that we wouldn't harm Potter, _ever_. He didn't stop to think when he made us promise that, that if he failed and Potter killed him, we would still be bound not to hurt him. Bella believes in being loyal to her master, even though he is dead. And, as you know, Lucius broke the pact quite often." Draco nodded his head, understanding what his mother was saying.

"What do you think the Ministry will do? I mean, the saviour of the wizarding world found in our dungeon, don't you think they will come after us?"

Narcissa looked about her. She didn't respond immediately, but glanced at the furniture in the room. They were antiques from the eighteenth century and cost quite a fortune. She sighed. "We are going to have to leave. Go pack, Draco, and tell a house elf to pack for me as well. I need to go to the vault and empty our money from it."

"But mother…"

"Do as I say, Draco!"

"Yes mother." He looked down and exited the room. Narcissa followed closely behind.

-

It had been ten days since Harry and Ginny had talked. Harry had started to feel better about life and everyone in general, and stopped blaming them for what happened. Ever since he had talked with Ginny, he hadn't said one thing about them forgetting him, and had been as friendly as possible to everyone. Ginny hadn't come back to see him. She didn't think she could handle it if he looked at her that way again. There were too many complications! How could he still be in love with her? How could she have a relationship with him if he won't let her touch him? It was too complicated.

Harry had started his physiotherapy and was starting to relax around others more. He had just finished a session that had gone relatively well, and he was feeling quite good about himself. He was eating his lunch, when Hermione entered the room. She came and sat in the chair next to Harry.

"You look a lot better colour today," she remarked, watching him pile loads of food into his mouth.

"I just had a physio session," he said, after finishing his mouthful. Hermione smiled at him.

"How is it going?"

"Well I still can't walk, but hey, I'm getting there."

"You sound awful cheerful today, Harry."

"Well, things are looking up," he said plainly, shrugging his shoulders. He finished the rest of his meal, then pushed the empty plate away.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for blaming you and the Weasleys for what happened."

"It's ok, Harry, we understand. You don't have to apologise. Oh and I am a Weasley now, Harry."

Harry, who had been taking a drink at the time, chocked on it and spat a sprinkling of water over the bed. Hermione jumped up and grabbed a towel from the cupboard in the corner of the room. She mopped up the mess.

"What did you mean by that?" Harry asked when he was able to talk properly again.

"Ron and I got married two years ago, Harry."

"Oh."

"Harry, we wished that you were there through the whole ceremony, we even made a speech about you at the reception." Harry didn't say anything, but motioned for her to come closer. As soon as she was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her in a giant hug. Hermione, surprised, hugged him back. They stayed that way for a few seconds, before Hermione leaned back and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, you hugged me. You let me hug you."

"Since I didn't get to when you got married, now will have to do," he said, a twinkle in his eyes. It disappeared quickly, but Hermione had seen it, and knew things must be getting better for Harry.

"I don't fear you as much, Hermione. I know you, I trust you, you have been here everyday at least for a few minutes to check on me. It's doesn't scare me to hug you. Plus the fact that you are a girl."

Hermione laughed and sat back in the chair again. "Girl? Harry, I'm a woman now!" she laughed, then became serious again. "Will you hug anyone else?"

"No."

"But…surely, Ginny…"

"I still love Ginny, Hermione, but I don't think she would want to be with me. Who would want to be with me? I'm a lump who can't walk and won't let people touch me 'cause I'm too friggin scared."

"Harry, that's not true! You will be fine with time. You just need to get better! You just need time."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." He looked at his hands, his happy mood gone now. He noticed the purple marks around his wrists from being chained for so long.

"Will these ever go away?" Harry asked quietly.

"The healers say that they think Malfoy put some kind of enchantment on it to stop them from healing. They aren't sure if the marks around your ankles and wrists will ever heal. But they did say that you can perform a concealment charm on them so they appear normal." Hermione smiled sadly at him.

After a while of sitting in silence, just being in each other's company, Hermione stood.

"I have to go, Harry. My lunch break is almost over."

"Ok. Well, congratulations, and send the message on to Ron as well. I'm happy that you two are finally together."

"Thanks, Harry." As she was leaving the room, she suddenly remembered something important she was supposed to tell him.

"Harry! I just remembered! I was supposed to tell you that someone from the Ministry will be coming to see you tomorrow to return your wand. We found it next to your fake body and it was put into a museum. Oh, and trust me, you don't want to read the Daily Prophet at the moment!" And then she was gone.

-

The next day, Harry was trying to walk by himself with the waist height bars to assist him. He decided that he wanted to be able to walk, no matter what! He had forgotten about the visitor he was supposed to have. The healers weren't around; he had pulled himself to the physio part of the room, and was trying as hard as he could to walk. It hurt like hell. He cried out as he fell to the floor for the sixth time in ten minutes.

"Argh! Why does this have to be so complicated! Why can't they just work! Stupid legs!" He fell to the ground and was too exhausted to get up again, so he just lay there. He wasn't normally an emotional person, but he started to cry. Why wouldn't his legs work? He groaned as he heard the door open. He didn't want anyone to see him like this!

"Harry!" a woman's voice exclaimed. Oh great, just great. He knew that voice and it wasn't Hermione's. He especially didn't want _her_ to see him like this.

"Harry, are you ok?" the woman's voice asked, closer to him now. He rolled over and came face to face with Ginny.

"What are you doing out of bed, by yourself? You could have hurt yourself!" Harry didn't want to look at her. "Here, let me help you get back into bed." She reached out her hand to him, and he tentatively took it. "That's it, you're ok." She pulled him to his feet and helped him to balance on his feet.

"Ginny, I'm standing!" He was shocked.

She smiled at him, the look of wonder on his face was so cute. No! Don't think like that Ginny! "Come on, Harry, come back to your bed." Ever so slowly, she led him, step by small, wobbly step, back to his bed.

"Ginny! Do you know what you just did?"

"No." she looked bewildered.

"I just walked across the room with your help! So far, I haven't been able to walk at all! Thank you so much Ginny!" He sat onto his bed and looked at her. He didn't realize, but his eyes were shining with love again. She looked away.

"So, what are you doing here, Ginny?"

"This isn't a social visit," she said harshly. Harry looked hurt at the tone of voice she used.

"I work with the Ministry Museum, and they sent me to return your wand." She took out a long thin package from her pocket and placed it on the bedside table. She glanced over her shoulder at the door, then back at Harry.

"Well, I better be going now, after all, this is still work time and I have things I have to do."

"Ok, well thanks for bringing my wand, it means a lot that you would bring it for me."

"I didn't do it for you, I had no choice." That isn't altogether true, she thought. But she didn't want him to love her! She didn't want to love him! He looked downcast. Oh, how her heart bled to think that she had made him like that! She just wanted to run up to him and hold him and never let go! But no matter how much she wanted to, she never did it. She left the room, her insides screaming for her to go back. A single tear fell down her cheek, to be wiped away quickly, before she faced the real world once more.

-

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I had my internet banned for two weeks. And I'm also sorry that this is still angsty. I want it to be better already, I'm even annoyed with myself for not making it more happy and doing all this to Harry.

Reviews:

**Charlie-Queen (anon.)**: Yes he's alive. Would this be a romance between Harry and Ginny if they weren't going to get together?

**lilkossey:** aww chucks, thanks so much!

**Lightfoot531:** cough ermm, yes uhh, well, hmm, did I leave to many clues or something? Now I'm just going to have to change my plot idea so that I'm still able to surprise you all. But yes I was intending that.

**Spacehog26:** yes it will lighten up soon. Hopefully.

Remember: If you read this story, you must review! That's all from me folks, see you next chapter. (remember to review!


	10. Chapter 10

How Could You Forget About Me?

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Ten: Fears

Ron had kept his distance from Harry, not wanting to get caught in an illusion. He still wasn't sure whether this was Harry or not. Of course they checked for his scar, and it was there, but there were many ways to put a fake scar on someone's forehead. He didn't want to hope that it was Harry, because if it wasn't, it would be like loosing him all over again. He couldn't let himself hope, he wouldn't let himself hope. The years had changed Ron. He was suspicious, careful, and he didn't say anything without thinking about it first. The latter was probably Hermione's influence; after all they had been living together for quite a few years. They were actually just starting to think about having a family, when Harry turned up. Now all thoughts of that had been shoved to the side. He sighed and looked around the small house he shared with Hermione. She wasn't home at the moment; no she was busy working or visiting Harry, or something like that. He had hardly seen her these past few days. They owned a one story house in the London country side. It had a white picket fence (Hermione's idea, not his), with a vegetable garden in front of the house, under the windows. A small path led through the grass and flowers to their front door. From the sitting room, Ron glanced out the front window, and saw Hermione walking up the path. He jumped up, he had wanted to see her so much! He went to the doorway of the sitting room (there was no door, it was an open space), which led to a hallway, which ended at the front door, and the other end led into the kitchen. He stood and looked at the door in anticipation. Just as he expected, the handle started to rattle and then the door was open, with Hermione standing on the door step. She took one look at Ron and ran to him. He scooped her up in his arms, a tight embrace. They had both had a hard week. They shut the door and walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. They never forgot the little things in their relationship.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked once they had seated themselves at the small table in the kitchen which was used for many purposes that included eating, working, cooking and anything else that had need of a flat space.

"He's doing OK. I told him about us today, because I thought he was in a fairly good mood. He took it quite well. He hugged me Ron, he hugged me! He let me come close enough to touch him! And his eyes are starting to twinkle again."

"Well that's good."

There was a pause in conversation. "Ron, when are you going to let yourself go a bit and go visit him? He was your best friend! And he's gone through so much; he could really use your support right now."

"I know, I know. It's just it's hard for me! You weren't there when we found him, all covered in dirt and blood, and it's just so horrifying…" He faded out.

"I know Ron; I know it must be hard for you. But you have to face your fears. This is the real Harry, Ron, and you are not going to loose him again." Hermione said, knowing him better than he thought.

"Ok, I'll go see him tomorrow."

"Promise?" Hermione queried.

"I Promise."

-

Harry woke that morning feeling very depressed. Sure he was starting to show more emotion and it seemed like he was becoming like his old self on the outside. But nobody really understood what was going on inside his head. No one understood. No one. He could tell today was going to be a very bad day. A nurse entered the room at that moment.

"Hiya Harry, how are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"I'm OK, Debora," Harry responded to the nurse.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you about some options," Debora said.

"OK, sure," Harry replied, as Debora sat down on the chair next to him.

"Now we have been putting this off for a while, so that you can recover physically, at least a bit. We want you to have a talk to a psychiatrist. I know most people don't like this but it's essential for you to overcome the ordeal you have been through. Nobody can truly overcome all the psychological damage that has been done to you in just a few days. It could also help with your fear of contact with other people. The sessions can be held in your room here so don't worry about that." Harry nodded, it might be good to talk to someone, he thought.

"Now the other issue is your discharge. We have no intentions of letting you out for another two weeks at the least, but there are still some things that have to be sorted out. Like where do you want to go when you are feeling better and are more stable?" Debora asked.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well wherever you go, you will need to have someone to take care of you, at least for a while until you get back on your feet. The house itself will also have to be fitted for handicapped faci-"

"I'm not handicapped!" Harry shouted, interrupting her.

"Well, for the time being, darling, you are slightly. Of course you won't be like that forever. And by the looks of your determination, it will only be a few months before you are physically fine again. But in the meantime, the house you stay in will have to be fitted for handicapped access."

"OK," Harry said, looking down.

"Don't be upset, Harry, nobody will think less of you if you are in a wheelchair for a few weeks while you work up your strength."

"Especially not me!" a voice said from the doorway. Harry and the nurse both turned to see who it was. Standing in the doorway was Ron.

"Ron! I…" Harry's voice faded out, not knowing what to say.

"Hey Harry," Ron said. "I hope you don't mind me coming to visit you."

"Well of course he doesn't, but we were kind of having a private talk here, you know patient-doctor confidentiality?" Debora said.

"Oh, sorry, I'll come back later, when you're done." Ron said backing out of the doorway.

"See you, Ron," Harry managed to say.

"Now, the last thing is that, if you find your sessions with a psychiatrist useful, we can arrange for you to continue sessions with the same doctor after you leave the hospital, so you wont have to worry about that either. Of course if you don't wish to continue them, it's your choice, but it is highly recommended for cases like yours." Debora finished.

"Thank you, Debora."

"Now, I'll schedule you in an appointment with a psychiatrist, would you prefer to talk to a male or female?" she asked.

"Umm," Harry thought. A female seems more likely choice as they have their feminine side, he thought, plus I seem to react less around females at the moment. But then maybe a male's input would be good to relate to. "I don't know." He finally said.

"Well how about we try you with a female tomorrow, does Dr Helen Soli sound OK with you?" She continued after a nod from Harry. "And then on Thursday you can talk with Dr Frank Pelospy."

"That sounds good to me," Harry said.

"Ok then that's all for today, I'll just remind you that you have a physio session this afternoon at one pm."

"Thanks, Debora, thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome Harry." With that she left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

-

Outside, Ron was pacing back and forth. He was nervous that his meeting with Harry had been put off. He just wanted to get in there and talk to him as quick as possible, instead of lingering out here in the waiting room. Boy was he nervous; he hadn't talked to him much at all since he first told them all about what happened. He couldn't imagine what he must be going through. And to think he called himself Harry's best mate! Where had he been the past week and a bit? At home or work, trying to forget that this actually happened. Trying to forget the whole big mess so he wouldn't break down, so he could stay strong. He saw the nurse exit Harry's room and head towards him.

"You can go in and seem him now, but just don't be too excitable and don't get him worked up that much, OK? He's still recovering and needs to save his strength." The nurse said.

"OK, thank you," Ron said, walked back to where the nurse had just exited, and put his hand on the doorknob. What would Harry think of him? Would he yell at him again? How will react to the distance I've been keeping? "It's too late for doubts now, Ron," he said to himself. And with that he turned the doorknob and entered the hospital room reserved just for Harry.

A/N: Just wanted to say that I am so very very very sorry that it's been almost a year since I last updated this story, but I found myself not liking it because of some of what it implied (I really didn't like this story for a while) but I figured stuff like that happens, maybe not exactly how I depicted it, but it does happen and it's no reason to stop writing my story. I know it's good for me and that I wish I had friends like Harry's to help me through my rough times. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope people will actually notice I updated! There was going to be more to this chapter but I didn't feel like writing more angsty conversations, so I left it for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed the story (the last chapter and the whole thing while it was on hiatus!)

**whimsy007: **thanks for the critisism, I've taken a lot of it into account. Hopefully, when I get the time, I will go back and change the last few chapters a bit, because as I was re-reading them again (after having like a year's break from this story and couldn't even remember what I had written) I realised he was way too cheery.

**Sparrabeth4eva:** Sorry for the long wait, hopefully you won't have forgotten about this story. We'll just have to wait and see wait will happen about Ginny and Harry though.

**HGlove4evr:** Love your reviews, they make me laugh, and I haven't read HP and the Mind Mage, but will check it out later. Death of Ferret-boy could be arranged, I seem to have forgotten about the Malfoys in the last chapter or so (but maybe I did it for a reason, eh?) Anyways thanks for the reviews! I'm also going to head on over and read your story again because its been so long and I can't remember what it was!

**chocolatebrowneyes14: **thanks mia! (for the other people who are reading this as well, even though its not really about the story, she's my bff!)

**-Broken Black Rose-:** Thanks for the review.

**Aangsgal: **As you can see there was definately more left.

**Himura-Dumbledore: **I know I was vague about the Horcruxes, but it wasn't really a major factor in my story. I've been thinking of re-vamping the story and spliting it into parts because I think that would make it easier to understand. Like "Part One: The Battle" etc. Glad you found it funny, if un-Harryish. Also glad that you picked up on the hints, not many people realised they were there. Thanks for all the other little tid bits of review as well! Oh and be rest assured that Ginny is definately not with Draco, although that would be a very good twist, now you mention it. Lol, no I won't do that to you all.

Sorry for the lengthy AN! I just had to respond to all my readers though!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Honesty

"I don't care about bloody protocol! I want to search that bastard's entire house! Pull the rest of his family into custody! They helped to conceal the fact that Harry Potter was alive and being held captive for five years! That's more than enough to send them to Azkaban!" Arthur Weasley shouted.

"Arthur, calm down. We know this has come as a terrible shock to you, and that's why I'm going to insist that you stay away from this case! You are too emotionally attached, and you will make wrong assumptions because of your personal feelings," replied the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

"I will NOT make wrong judgements. If, by any chance, the rest of the Malfoys were unaware of Harry's presence in their home, and can prove it with Veritaserum, then I will be happy to let them go as they please, but until we can be certain that this is the case, we have to go over there and bring them into custody, right now! Every minute we waste arguing over this is another minute more they have to get away!"

Scrimgeour shook his head. "Arthur, you can't be serious. The Malfoys are a highly respected family, and given, Lucius has committed a terrible wrong in what he did to Harry, one bad egg shouldn't taint the rest of the family! We can't just barge over there and drag them into the ministry without proper evidence!"

"We have proper evidence!" Arthur exclaimed, suddenly remembering something Harry had told him.

"Well, please share it with me, Arthur, because I'm failing to see your reasons behind this sudden outburst." Scrimgeour said, growing more agitated by the second.

"Harry told us, when he first said what had happened to him, that…well that…"

"Come on, Arthur, spit it out!" Scrimgeour was becoming very impatient. "I have important business to attend, and this is just wasting my – " Arthur cut him off.

"When Harry told us what had happened to him, he said that Draco had sometimes joined his father in the dungeon and also with the act Lucius committed! If that isn't proof that someone other than Lucius knew he was there, I don't know what is!" Scrimgeour looked at Arthur, stunned. Arthur continued. "Also, when I went to visit Harry a second time to ask for more details for the report, he had said that Narcissa sometimes surprised him by showing kindness, in bringing him food and water while Lucius was away. There, proof that they were both involved. Now, can we send a team out there to bring them in?"

"Well, I suppose we have to, now that this new information has been brought forward. I'll get an Auror team right on it."

-

The door clicked shut behind him. Oh, Merlin, what _was_ he going to say? How could he explain the reason behind staying away for so long? He couldn't just say he didn't think Harry was real, that would hurt him more than a continued absence. They were supposed to be best mates for crying out loud! And yet he still couldn't think of the words to say what he need to say, so he just pulled a chair up next to Harry's bed and sat down.

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"Hey."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Those minutes seemed to take hours for Ron. He was desperately trying to gather his thoughts and find a way to talk to Harry.

"Harry, I… I don't know what to say." He decided the truth was best. "I've been avoiding you and we both know it. And I can't really give you a good reason why."

"Ron…"

"No, please Harry, let me say this." Harry nodded and stayed quiet to hear what Ron had to say. Ron remained silent for a minute more and then drew in a deep breath.

"I suppose I was scared. Terrified of what had happened to you, scared that because of my foolishness that you had been left back in that room all by yourself, scared that you would blame me, mortified that you had been alive all this time and no one knew. It was too much to handle and I tried to deal with it by rejecting it. It didn't work. I love you like a brother, mate, and I just wish I had come to my senses earlier, and hadn't let you suffer through the past days alone." There was silence in the room for a minute or two. Harry didn't know what to say. Whatever he had expected from Ron, this wasn't it, this brutal honesty, such an open confession of what was really going on inside his head. Never before had Ron been so honest about what he was truly feeling, and it dawned on Harry that this wasn't the Ron he had left behind five years ago. He had grown up, matured from boy into man, and that he was no longer the foolish, often jealous, red-headed Ron Weasley he had grown up with.

"Ron, I don't blame you for anything. I don't blame you for leaving me there, Hermione has told me that you both thought I'd already left and would never have left me there if you thought I was still in the room. I don't blame you for staying away either. If I was in your position I would have as well, and I don't know whether I would have been able to be so honest about what I was truly feeling."

Silence once more filled the room.

"So…" Ron stumbled. He had going to ask how Harry was feeling now that he wasn't tied to a rock slab, but realised just in time that that was definitely not appropriate. "How are you now?" he decided on.

"I'm alright, not great either though. The nurse says that I'll be discharged in two weeks time, but I've no idea where I'll go. She said I should think about it because the place would need to be handicapped facilitated and that either I'll have to have a career for a while or a friend or family member constantly around." He looked down at his hands while he said this, shamed at the thought of being handicapped.

"Well, there's no question as to where you'll go! You can come live with me and Hermione! We have a small house that's only one level, so you won't have to worry about any stairs, and it's very open, not many door and a large hallway! And it shouldn't be too hard to attach so hand rails around the place!" Harry looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Ron. I hopefully won't be handicapped for long; I managed to walk across the room the other day, even though someone was helping me!" He failed to mention that it had been Ginny who helped him walk across the room.

"That's great," Ron exclaimed, slightly verging on fake happiness. They sat in silence for another few minutes. It obviously was going to take a lot to rebuild their friendship.

"Well, I better get going, I took the morning off work, but I have to go back this afternoon." Ron said, starting to rise and move the chair back to it's position by the wall.

"Ok, then," Harry said. "Oh, what do you work as now by the way? I keep forgetting to ask Hermione what she does, after every time she leaves I remember I was going to ask her…but then forget again next time she's here." Ron laughed.

"She must have forgotten to remove the charm on you," he said after his laughs had subsided. "She's an Unspeakable, and anyone who thinks to ask her what she does for a living somehow forgets to ask!" he laughed again. "It's quite funny sometimes watching people forget what they were going to say. And as to what I do, I manage the Chuddly Cannons. I had no desire to be in the spotlight being a team member, especially not after your death, well your supposed death that is, and playing only reminded me of you, but I still wanted to stay in the Quiddich industry, so, managing my favourite team was a good option. I've managed to line them up against teams that are even worse than them, which scored them some wins and some confidence to play in the big league again!"

"That's great, Ron. No wonder I was never able to ask Hermione what she was! An Unspeakable. How did I know that she would be something like that in the ministry when we graduated from Hogwarts?" They both laughed.

"Harry, I'm glad you're feeling a bit better. And I promise to come visit as often as I can from now on!" With that, they said their goodbyes and Ron left for work.

-

Me? Feel better? As if. How could he possibly have thought that I could be feeling in the slightest bit better. I was doomed to be in a hospital for another two weeks, as much the prisoner here as I was in the Malfoy's manor. Not only that, I was a cripple, who would be stuck in a wheelchair for weeks on end, a prisoner of my body, confined to it's limitations. And don't even get me started on the emotional rollercoaster that I went through every time someone even talked to me. It had been a long time since I'd had a civilised conversation with anybody, that is before nearly two weeks ago. Two weeks! What had happened to the Malfoys. No one had told me, believing I wouldn't want to know. But for five years I had been surrounded by them, and some sick, twisted part of my mind wanted desperately to know how I had been found and what must be happening to the Malfoys. Were they imprisoned? Were they free? Had they been charged? So many questions that I wouldn't dare ask anyone, but that no one would dare tell me outright either. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Why did I care what happened to them? They had been my captors, rapist and assaulter for the last five years, why was I thinking so much about their fate? Did I wish they were burning in hell, being tortured in prison, dying a painful horrible death? Strangely, no I didn't. But I didn't wish them the best of luck in life either. I realised all I wanted was that they had never existed in the first place and that I may never have been put through such an ordeal as this. But all things must happen for a reason. I tried to tell myself that over and over again, but I couldn't think of what could be the reason I had to endure five years of hell. I slowly drifted into a light sleep, as there was nothing to do for the rest of the day.

-

A/N: Just letting you know that I was suddenly inspired at One O'clock in the morning to write this when I should have been writing my English Oral. I hope somebody reviews because it's now 2:30 in the morning and I have my Oral due 2moz and still haven't started because of this! Also I just wanted to note that this story has been in the works for a while now and that I'm hoping to finish it before the end of the year. Two years is definately long enough for a story to be a WIP. Happy reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Prisoner

She slapped her. Hard.

"Why must you be so stupid?!? You led the ministry right to our house by performing and unforgivable on our grounds. And then they found what was left of the Potter boy. Bella, how could you have been so stupid?" Narcissa screeched at her sister.

"I don't care about the bloody ministry! When have they ever been competent enough to do anything right, anyway? They only found the Potter boy by sheer luck!" Bella hissed back.

"They wouldn't have been in our Manor if it wasn't for you! They wouldn't have even had the opportunity to search our house! I've lost everything now because of you!"

"What do you mean 'lost everything,' sister? You still have your money don't you?"

"What good is money when my husband is dead, a war hero was found brutalized and raped in my dungeon, and I've had to flee to even have any hope of survival?!"

"Ladies, calm down," drawled a cold voice from the corner.

"Draco, stay out of this! This is between my sister and me!"

"You forget mother, that I've lost my way of life as well, so it's very much my problem, as much as it is yours," Draco said, as he stood from the rickety chair he was perched in, and made his way to the centre of the small room where his mother and aunt were verbally battling it out. They were holed up in a little motel room on the grubby side of London, the cheap area, where, hopefully, no one would think to look for the Malfoys. The two remaining Malfoys had been there for just over a week, when Bellatrix Lestrange had turned up on their doorstep that morning. Draco turned on Bella.

"I must say it's a relief that Lucius is finally dead, and I thank you for that, but couldn't you have done it outside of our Manor?"

"What would have been the point of that? I killed your father because he broke the pact we made with the Dark Lord before his demise. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." In a sense, Bella was a twisted protector of the Potter boy, as she would let no Death Eater hurt him without consequence. Although, if Draco, or any other wizard who had not taken part in the pact, were to harm the boy, she wouldn't do anything to stop them.

"Voldemort is dead, Bella! And you know that he wouldn't want you to be protecting Potter and killing for Potter just because of an ill-worded pact on his side of things! He wanted Potter dead, and now you're going against all he wanted because of this stupid pact you all took part in! I think it's totally ridiculous!" Draco ranted.

"What would you know about what Voldemort wanted? You weren't even a fully fledged Death Eater, and still aren't!"

"Bella, Draco, please lower your voices, I'm afraid the muggles might hear us!" Narcissa hissed.

"The fact that you weren't part of that pact, Draco, is the only reason you didn't join your father when I killed him! You were just as much part of mistreating him as Lucius was!" Bella said, ignoring Narcissa, but all the same lowering her voice.

"Well lucky for me you don't care what happens to him at the hands of someone who didn't take part in Voldemort's pact." Draco drawled.

"What are you planning, boy?" Bella hissed back at the implications in Draco's tone.

"Well, that doesn't really concern you, now does it."

Narcissa looked between her son and her sister, sensing the enmity between the two, and wondered at what Draco had in mind.

-

Harry was sitting up in bed, his thoughts running away wildly in anticipation for the session to come, when a woman (who looked to be just entering her thirties) dressed in a yellow blouse and a black knee length skirt entered the room. The muggle clothes stood out to Harry, as most people in the hospital wore wizard's robes.

"Hello Harry, I'm Doctor Helen Soli. I believe the nurse arranged out meeting?" She said softly, in a very feminine voice.

"Er-" Harry tried to speak, but found his voice clogged from not having used it all morning. He stopped, cleared his voice and started again. "Yes, the nurse and I spoke yesterday," he said keeping it brief. She walked further into the room and sat down in a chair next to his bed. She pulled out a notebook and pen from her large black leather bag that doubled as her handbag.

"You don't mind if I take notes of the session do you?" she asked. "It's only to help me to remember everything we talked about if you choose to have another session with me."

"Sure," Harry said. She got herself set up, and then looked up at Harry.

"The nurse has informed me of the ordeal you have been through," she started, jumping straight to the crux of the matter. "Do you want to talk about it at all?" she questioned tentatively.

"I…I…I don't know," Harry stumbled. "No one has told me anything about how I was found, though. Like, I know it was Arthur and Ron Weasley because they were the ones that got me out of there, but no one has told me how they actually came to be looking through the house, or even what happened to the Malfoys. I'd like to know, if you yourself know."

"Yes Harry, I do know. I was informed of the information so that I might better understand the situation. I believed that you already knew the details surrounding your rescue, I'm sorry for the assumption. Where do I start?" She paused for a moment. After she had collected her thoughts, she began the explanation.

"On the day you were found, an unforgivable curse came up on the radar at the ministry, coming from the Malfoy house. Arthur and Ron Weasley were sent out to look into it. When they got there, they stumbled across the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. While Ron had left to arrange the body's removal, Arthur heard noises coming from the end of the corridor. He looked into it, and that's where he found you.

"As to what's happened to the Malfoy's, well Lucius is dead, obviously from what I said before, and I'm not too sure about the other Malfoy's. They are currently missing." She looked at Harry, to see how the news of Lucius Malfoy's death affected him. Strangely enough she saw pain on his face. She would have assumed that he was happy that the man who had cause so much pain for him was dead. But then, it must be painful to even think about this. "Harry, I know that this is a very painful topic, but it does help to talk about what you're feeling, or even just to talk about the experience."

"Look, Dr Soli, I know you're only here to help and all, but right now I don't really want to talk about how I feel. What I want to know is why anyone didn't tell me that Lucius Malfoy was _dead_!"

"I presume they just didn't want to bring up a touchy subject. None of them really knows what's going on inside your head, only you know that, and I think they probably just didn't want to make you over emotional by bringing up the subject. Most people's way of dealing with issues such as these is to ignore them or pretend it never happened and to just try to get on with things. You can't really blame them for that Harry."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't blame them all for other things."

"Like what, Harry?"

"I blame them for leaving me in that room with all the Death Eaters, even though I don't openly say it to them. I tell them that it wasn't their fault I got captured, even though my insides boil and blame them for all the wrongs that were committed against me. I blame them for leaving there for five years! I'm now twenty-three years old and I've missed five years of my life because _they left me_ and didn't remember I was even alive. _They thought I was dead!_ I can, and do, blame them for everything. But not to their faces of course, because that would just cause trouble," he ended sarcastically. And Dr Soli of course knew that when Harry referred to "them" he meant Ron and Hermione. She stayed silent this time and watched as she saw tears gather in Harry's vibrant green eyes, which were flashing with anger and sadness.

"I just wish they had remembered. I know they said they didn't forget me, but they did! It was five bloody years! Five years of hell, locked in a dungeon! You know I was chained to a stone slab for the five years of my capture? And that I never saw day light in all those five years? How I missed the sun. And even now I feel like I'm still a prisoner! Lucius is dead, and I've been rescued from that dungeon and still I'm a prisoner! I'm a prisoner to this hospital, a prisoner to my mind which holds all the memories of those five years, and a prisoner to my once-best friends, as I can't tell them all this, I have to pretend that I'm better, for their sake! And I can't stand it! I'm a prisoner to my own body, I can barely move at all, because of what he's done, and now I have permanent scars that will serve as a constant physical reminder to me," he held up his wrists, indicating the purple bruise-like scaring around his wrists. He broke down crying. Dr Soli leaned over the bed and caught her patient up in a hug. He didn't recoil, as she was warned he might. He just continued to sob into the embrace, moving his face from his hands and into her shoulder. She soothed him with small murmurs of "There, there," and "let it all out, don't worry."

They stayed like that for near on 20 minutes, with Harry just crying and shaking in great heaves and sobs as he thought about how much blame and hatred he held inside, the pain he had gone through and emotional turmoil he was in.

"I'm sorry," he finally sobbed, moving away from Dr Soli's embrace.

"Don't apologise, Harry, it's good that you let it all out. You obviously needed to." Harry nodded numbly.

"Dr Soli, what made you want to be a psychiatrist?"

"Me? Well, I went through something similar to you when I was younger, all though not quite the same. You see when I was still living at home with my parents and my older brother, said older brother decided to test out sex with me, and raped me. I was a prisoner, too. I couldn't escape him, we both lived in the same house, and I was younger and weaker. He said that if I was unhappy about things it was all my fault, and that if I told my parents would do nothing about it because I had instigated it. For a while I believed him and let him keep doing it. But after a while, as I got older, I realised it wasn't right, and that nobody else's brother did this. I told my mother, and she practically threw by brother out the window. But hopefully I've put it behind me. It still hurts to think about it, you never can truly get over something like this, but the one thing you can do is accept it and try to make the best out of the situation. I chose to become qualified to help other people who have been through difficult situations. So I can relate to what you are going through, Harry. And please, call me Helen."

"How do you accept something like this?" Harry said, despair in his voice.

"You just have to choose to. I say to this to myself whenever I'm feeling low: Alright, Helen, you're upset about what Martin did. There is no turning back time, he did what he did, and without that, you would never have been inspired to help other people and you would never have become the woman you are today. There is a reason for everything, Harry. You just can't always see it straight away. And it's going to be difficult for months, maybe even years, but it will get better. You have to trust me on that."

"It has to. There is no way I could live the rest of my life feeling like this. But I'm glad he didn't get my virginity. I'm sorry for what happened to you, Helen."

"No need to feel sorry, Harry, it's all in the past. Oh look at the time. It's just about time I was leaving. Look, Harry, there's no doubt that you're depressed. Depression is an easy thing to get when something like this happens, so it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm going to prescribe you some anti-depressants, they help each day seem just that little bit brighter, but they won't fix you all by themselves. You have to put in some work as well."

"Thank you," Harry said softly.

"So, will I tell the nurse to book another appointment for us?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. Can we wait until after Thursday and my other appointment, then let you know?"

"Thanks fine. Thank you Harry, for opening up. I know how hard it can be to talk about." With that, she packed up her writing materials, which Harry realised he barely even noticed her using, although there was about a page of notes on it, and headed towards the door. Just as she reached it, Harry spoke.

"Thanks for listening, and for being someone to confide in," he whispered. She smiled at him, and left.

-

He couldn't remember if it was a dream or reality. Later, in the evening when he was fully awake, he remembered waking up in the afternoon sometime. But he couldn't figure out if it had all been a dream or not. After Dr Soli had left, he fell into sleep, his eyes not wanting to stay open after shedding so many tears. He had thought he woke up a few hours later, mid afternoon, to a little boy sitting on his bed. He looked to be four, maybe five years old. But what made him question whether it was a dream or not, was that the boy had messy black hair that would just not sit down, and piercing green eyes. A familiar woman's voice called out to him, and he slid off the bed and ran in that waddling style that toddlers use towards the doorway and disappeared. He had looked very familiar, although he was sure he had never seen the boy before in his life. He shook his head, reaching his hands into his hair. It must have all been a dream. That's all it was, just a dream.

-

AN: Hello again! This was written early in the morning (late at night?) as well! You see I've just finished assesments so yeah nothing left more time for fics! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you soooooooo much!!! And to everyone else who didn't...here's another chapter so you can redeem yourself! lol. I've been waiting on a 50th review, but it didn't come, so now I'm hoping it will! By the way did anyone else have problems with the Document Manager? I couldn't upload this chapter, so I exported the last one and replaced all the content with the new chapter. I'm not sure how much longer I expect this to be, I keep adding bits and pieces of plot that will end up making this longer than I originally thought. Should finish between the 15th and 20th chapter mark somewhere. So make my day and review peoples!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Four It Is Then

As he watched the door collapse inwards, he glanced at the rest of the house. The last time he was here, he had found Harry. Arthur Weasley shook himself, so that he may better concentrate on the task at hand. A team of Aurors had been banging on the door for the last ten minutes, giving the Malfoy's ample time to come and open the door if they chose to. If not, they had a warrant to search the house, so they were allowed to kick the door in. Which is what they had just done, as no Malfoy, nor any sort of creature, had come to open the door. The team was moving into the house now, to search it for any remaining occupants. Arthur stayed outside for another ten minutes, not wanting to go inside.

"Arthur!" called one of the Aurors, as he ran up to him. "Arthur," he repeated, now that he was close enough to have a conversation. "There's no one in the house, it's deserted," he reported.

"Thank you, Breynan. The Minister wants your team to continue to search the house, and look for anything suspicious, blood, dark objects and other things of the like. The warrant covers you to remove anything suspicious from the house." Arthur instructed. "I'll leave the paper work with you, if you don't mind, and report back to the Minister and tell him the Malfoy's are at large."

"OK, Arthur." With that, Arthur disaparated.

-

There was a loud 'pop' as Arthur apparated into the Minister's office. The Minister had been expecting him, so there was no need to apparate outside his door and knock, as was normally the polite way of apparating.

"Arthur? What news?" the Minister said, rising from the chair behind his desk.

"They're gone; the Malfoy Manor is completely deserted. Surely this is enough proof that they were involved? The fact that they are on the run?"

"It does make them seem suspicious. Is the Auror team still searching the house?"

"Yes."

"Well, we can do nothing until we find some hard evidence, Arthur. IF they find something in the house that proves they were involved, then we will have a Magical Law Enforcement squad out searching for them at once. But they could merely have gone somewhere else to get over the grief of loosing a husband and father."

"Unlikely. Narcissa didn't seem to care that her husband was dead."

"We all deal with grief in different ways, Arthur; we cannot judge them on their actions until we have hard evidence. And I know you're going to say isn't Harry's testament that they were involved enough? Well it might not be enough to convince a jury and the Wizengamot, even though it's been widespread that the saviour of the wizarding world is actually alive, thanks to the Prophet," the Minister said, referring to the Daily Prophet's constant articles about Harry Potter. Somehow the news had leaked out that Harry was alive, and the circumstances from his recovery. Scrimgeor suspected a nurse at St Mungo's, but couldn't prove it so didn't say anything. "So, as I was saying, we need something substantial to back up Potter's claim."

Arthur grumbled in frustration. He hated the way the Ministry worked. Surely you would have thought after they had let an eighteen year old boy kill their biggest problem, had actually needed him to save their behinds, that they would have thought that maybe their way of working things might have been a bit incompetent. And then this newest scandal, the said eighteen year old boy (who was now twenty-three) had turned up, not dead, but alive, and had been imprisoned in the house of a prominent member of society. Although Lucius had claimed that he had been under the Imperious Curse, most disbelieved that, because of his history of muggle and muggle-born hatred. The fact that the Ministry had let Lucius go without punishment, and that they had failed to search the house of a highly suspected Death Eater, and in doing so had let him get away with keeping Harry Potter a prisoner, was a complete outrage. The Prophet had taken with this, and lately was quite anti-Ministry, whereas before the war they had been wrapped around the Ministry's little finger. This alone proved that the Ministry was flailing. But, as much as Arthur hated the Ministry, if it were to collapse, the economy of the wizarding England would collapse with it. And if it were to collapse, what would stop a civil war from starting, as powerful members of society tried to gain the upper hand? So for now, the Ministry would have to do.

"Arthur, why don't you go home to Molly, and rest up a bit, you look exhausted. I'll call for you if anything new turns up," Scrimgeor suggested. "Please, I insist."

"OK, Minister, if you insist. And you will contact me if anything comes up?"

"Yes of course Arthur, I wouldn't have said it before if I didn't mean it."

So Arthur disaparated back to the Burrow.

-

Ginny walked up the path towards the front door. When she reached the door, she knocked softly and waited for its owners to answer. She stood there for thirty seconds or more, watching the grass between the white picket fence and the house intently. Then the door rattled and opened to reveal Hermione on the other side.

"Ginny! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in!" Hermione exclaimed. She stepped aside so Ginny could enter the house. She also looked to the grass Ginny had been staring at and held the door open a little longer after Ginny had entered. Then she shut the door and headed into the lounge room where Ginny had already seated herself.

"How are you?" Hermione questioned Ginny.

"I'm….not that great. I have to admit it, I'm not coping very well with this…..discovery."

"Oh, Ginny dear," Hermione sighed, leaning over and giving her friend a hug, as she burst out into tears.

"What am I going to do, Hermione? What am I going to say? How can I tell him about this?" she gestured to the corner. "How can I tell him? How do I say it? How do I…How do I…How do I admit it when I can barely admit it to myself?"

"Hush, Ginny, we'll figure it out." And then Ginny proceeded to cry so much on her shoulder that her shirt became soaking wet on her left side where Ginny's head was buried. Just as she was starting to slow down, Ron arrived home through the front door.

"Hey, Hermione, you'll never guess what happened at work today! The Cannon's are back on the Pro….Ginny?" He stopped as he entered the lounge and saw his baby sister crying into Hermione's shoulder, and looked briefly to the corner, where Ginny's eyes had (unbeknownst to him) glanced quite frequently before.

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting something aren't I? Ron said.

"No, it's alright Ron, I was just about to leave," Ginny said, rising from the couch.

"No you were NOT!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up and grabbing Ginny's wrists. "You're staying for dinner and there are no buts about it!"

Ginny let out a little sob laugh at her words. "OK, Ok Hermione, I'll stay for Dinner."

"Then, we can talk more after that, OK? We'll send Ron away and have a nice, long girly, chat." Ron fake groaned at being the thought of it, to try and make Ginny laugh. She did, and they all laughed together.

"So, will I set the table for four then?" Ron asked Hermione. She glanced to Ginny, who nodded.

"Four it is then," Ron said, turning and walking from the lounge, into the hall and down to the kitchen.

-

AN: OK, so a fast update on my half. Just keep in mind that I have only just written this chapter and if there are any typo's or mistakes, please forgive me. Also, no Harry in this chapter, so srry about that. This chapter is a little smaller than usual, I think, but I wanted to update fast. Looking at this, you might say this chapter is mostly filler, but to me, it say "Major Plot Developements!!!!!!" if you know what to look for. So now please make my day and review! I looked at how many hits I have, and it was in the 5000's. IF every one who read this reviewed, I'd have a lot more than 54 reviews!!!! So please review even if its only a small "Good Work!" or even "Stop Writing, you're terrible and shouldn't even be allowed to write!" lol. I accept it all, but critisim is preffered if its constructive. So enjoy!!!

Reviewers:

**old-crow** - LOL, thanks! If JK did that, what would be the point of waiting around all these years for the book? And Ron can be an arse but I rather like to think he redeems himself in later chapters. A LOT.

** jairel - **Just so you know, chapter twelve was written around midnight as well, I just didn't upload it until a day or two later, as I was having issues with the document manager. it still isn't working in letting me upload stuff, but im just exporting old chapters and replacing the content with new stuff, so that I can keep updating! Hope you enjoyed chp 12 and this one!

**helen - **Thanks for the reviews! I've responded to miost of you're questions via email, but if there is still anything else you want to know, plese feel free to review or email me back.

**Movies are our business - **I've uploaded! Have fun reading, the next update should be soon.

**WhiteTwitch** - Wow how did you know? lol damn all clairyvoant reviewers. Or did you figure it out from other reviews and responses? As to names...well we don't even know if your assumption's right yet so I wont say anything. But thanks for the review, here's another chapter to feed your suspicions.

My last thing to say is this: This is the longest story I have written in my whole life! EVER! It's 22 250 words not including this chapter!!! YAY.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Hero

Harry was alert and sitting in his bed, pondering the strange dream he had had the day before. A small boy that looked like him? What an absurd notion. Was he trying to recapture his youth with that dream? Trying to imagine himself had he had a happy childhood? Whatever the reason, it was definitely strange. He heard a noise to his right and turned to see the door open slowly, then shut, as if it had done it by its own accord. It must have been the wind, he thought dismissively.

He sighed and looked over the other side of the room where his physiotherapy equipment was. He had had a session this morning as was in high spirits as he was making progress, albeit only slightly. He heard a rustling sound back on his right side, this time closer, as if someone was standing right by his bed. He turned to look, and saw with horror as one Draco Malfoy appeared next to him. He tried to call out, but before he could open his mouth, Malfoy had a hand over his face, restricting any sound, his face up close to Harry's.

"Shut up and listen, Potter," he hissed to him, noticing the terror his presence caused in his former classmate. "If I take my hand away will you promise not to make a sound? Because if you disobey me you know from experience what I can and will do to you." Harry nodded, and Malfoy removed his hand and took a step back.

"How did you get in here?" Harry whispered in a barely controlled voice.

"Invisibility cloak. My father owned a couple, and when he died I inherited them and all other legacies of the Malfoy line. Like you for instance."

"What do you mean, me? Lucius never owned me, and neither do you." Despite his brave words, Harry was trembling in fear of what Malfoy might do. He could barely walk and wouldn't be able to run if Malfoy tried anything. His wand was on a dresser on the other side of the room, to far for him to get to before Malfoy. Even if he screamed out, he doubted anyone would hear him, because there was no doubt in his mind that Malfoy had already cast a silencing charm. He was trapped.

"I don't want to own you. Despite what I might say, I have no wish to be my father. Potter, I'm not going to hurt you." He sounded sincere, but then you never could trust a Malfoy.

"I don't believe you," Harry whispered in a voice that wavered.

"Potter, shut it. I don't have time for you to waste with silly fears of me. It was always my father who hurt you, never me. I know he made it out like I was down there and joining in with his…activities, but I wasn't. It was all a spell to make it seem like I was there, to torment you more. I wanted nothing to do with what he did."

"If you cared so much to not want to hurt me, why didn't you tell the authorities of my whereabouts?" Harry hissed back.

"As if they would have believed me. Potter, listen to me! Bellatrix Lestrange killed Lucius and in some way she is a twisted protector of you. But she is in no way on your side. I can't explain this, it's too complex for the short time I have here, but I have her and my mother believing I'm going to take off where my father left off. But I don't want to! I'm not a Death Eater and I have never taken the Dark Mark. Potter, the Death Eaters are massing again and are going to make a war on the Ministry, but your side has no idea. And in it's current weak state, it will have no chance to protect itself because the Death Eaters have become strong again in the five years since Voldemort's death, whereas the Ministry has floundered. Harry, I'm telling you this so you can warn the Ministry!"

Harry looked on in stunned silence at Draco's hurried confession.

"Harry, you have to believe me on this one! I know you hate me, fear me even and probably don't want to believe a word I say, but you must! I'm telling the truth and if you don't warn somebody then the Ministry will be helpless and Wizarding England will be consumed by darkness, and there will be no way of stopping it spreading to the muggles, and then out beyond England!" Draco realised he had been calling Potter Harry and cursed himself inwardly.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry choked out. "Why not tell the authorities. Why do I always have to be the one to do the Hero's job? Why me? Why am I always saving the Wizarding World's bloody arse?" He looked away. "I can't even walk and you expect me to save this world _again_?"

"You can't walk?" Draco asked, shocked.

"No."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I wondered what all that stuff was," Draco said, indicating the physio equipment.

"We are NOT friends, Malfoy, so don't even pretend you care," Harry responded harshly.

"Fine. I don't care. But I do feel slightly responsible because it was my father who did this to you. I want to right the wrongs he has done, as much as I can, and if that means I have to help you, then I will."

"I don't need your help. You're an abusive rapist and at least I can admit it, whereas you have to make up some lie about a spell to cover your arse."

"Potter, listen to me! Have you taken in anything I said? I hate my father and would never have done anything to you! Potter, your world is about to crumble about you, again, if you don't tell anyone what I have told you. And if you don't, the Death Eaters _will_ win and you will be taken prisoner again. Merlin only knows what they will do to you. And if the Death Eaters win, I won't be able to stop them from hurting you. They have to believe I'm on their side." He glanced at a watch on his wrist. "Fine Potter, believe what you like, do what ever you want with the information I have given you, but I have already wasted enough time here. If you do decide to tell the authorities about what I've told you, try to leave me out of it, it's vital to my plan that nobody knows I helped the good side." With that he disappeared under his invisibility cloak and back out the door.

-

Harry waited half an hour to consider the information himself. Unconsciously he was waiting to call a nurse to give Draco time to get away, but he didn't realise that was what he really was doing. After half an hour of sorting through what Draco had told him, he called out to a nurse as she passed by his still open door from when Draco had left.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" the female nurse whose name he didn't know asked.

"I need you to contact Arthur Weasley and get him here as soon as possible. It's vital that he hurry, the welfare of the Wizarding World is at stake." The nurse's eyes widened in shock at his words, nodded briefly, and hurried from the room. Ten minutes later, Arthur Weasley was rushing into his room, having apparated to the ground floor of St Mungo's before running up the levels to Harry's room.

"What's the matter, Harry?" he asked breathlessly, because of his sprint upstairs.

"I can't tell you how I know, but the Death Eaters have been massing again and have grown stronger. They are going to try and take over the Ministry any day now!"

"Harry, are you sure? Is you're source reliable?"

Harry considered Malfoy's pleas. Why would he lie about something like this? There was no possible reason other than he wants to help us out. "Yes, my source is reliable."

"Well, I'll have to tell the Minister. I don't know what we can do about this, there is no army set up or trained, as everyone believed the threat was over when Voldemort died. Harry, in my opinion, I didn't think the Ministry was going to survive long anyway, even without this threat. We need someone strong to lead us out of this." He looked at Harry.

"I'm neither strong nor willing to lead the Wizarding World out of this," Harry said coldly, his voice verging on hateful. "I've told you what I know of this threat, but please, don't ask me to do anything more. I don't want to be the Hero anymore."

-

AN: Short chapter, I know. This time its all Harry. Well not really lol. But at least there is something new for you to read and review!! I wasn't really in the mood for writing much at the moment, but I still wanted to, hence the short chapter. And about Draco. I considered making him evil. I really did. I thought about all the options, and I didn't really want him to be bad, as I love Draco. But this story kinda called for it, event though I want him to be good (and he is sincere btw) But there is a twist. I mentioned it slightly in this chapter, but you will find out later. If anyone was hanging out for more info on Ginny...I'm sorry but it didn't feel like the right time to reveal all in that area yet. Maybe in the next chapter. Hehe.

Reviewers:

**WhiteTwitch:** You might be on to something...I sent you an email, hopefully that answeres some questions, although I don't know if it sent properly. If you didn't get anything from me, please send me a pm via my profile page.

**jairel: **I updated! And I put in lots of Harry!! Hopefully you don't mind Draco's nice side.

**helen: **I'm glad you picked up on those not so subtle hints lol. I'm not too sure how I should go about revealing what they were looking at. I'll think of something. And hopefully (for you guys at least) it will be in the next chapter, or if not, the one after that. I got your email.

Hope you all like the chapter. Talk to you all next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Iason

She loved to watch him. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him for more than a minute. She loved him. He was all that she had left of _him_. She watched as he grew, she watched as he played, watched as he learned to walk, even helped with the latter. He was all she had left. She loved every last bit of him because he was the only thing that _he_ left behind. _His_ final gift to her had been this. Or at least that's what she thought. She cursed and blessed that last fateful night they had together. Without that night, she wouldn't have hurt as much as she did now, but without it, she wouldn't have been gifted with her son.

She sat in reminiscence on the lounge at Hermione and Ron's house, watching as her son played with the toys in the corner. She had watched him play on the grass outside the house, watched him play with the toys in the corner and helped him to eat some dinner at the table. Now Ron, Hermione and herself were back in the lounge room of their house and were sitting in silence, all watching her son. The spitting image of Harry James Potter.

Her son had been something for them all to hold onto, a last part of Harry left behind. They had all vowed to tell her child of the hero he had for a father, and how he had died to save the Wizarding World. What were they to do now? Harry was alive! She didn't know how to tell her son that he actually did have a father like all the other children. And worse, she didn't know how to tell Harry he had a son. She could barely believe he was real, much less have a conversation like that with him! And were they expected to get back together? There was too much time and hurt between her and Harry, she didn't think she could ever really love him the way she used to.

Iason Harry Weasley was born just under nine months after Harry's death. Iason was the only thing that kept her going. When she thought Harry was dead, there was nothing left for her, and the few weeks after his death had her thinking suicidal thoughts. There wasn't any point without him here. She loved him and she was meant to be with him, there was no way she could go on without him. And then she learnt she was pregnant. All of a sudden she knew she had to take care of herself because this was Harry's baby. Which meant a part of him was living inside her and there was no way she could give that up. She had to live and be strong for her baby. There was no other choice.

Iason had been her saviour, had healed her hurts. He was what kept her going, he was her reason for living and nothing would change that. Until Harry came back from the dead.

In her mind, Harry had been dead, and for him to be back here now was like him rising from the grave. It was too much to handle. So she had stayed away, to stop her world from crumbling. She had only just rebuilt it, only just started to recover from the last time it crumbled and now it was threatening to come crashing down again.

All because of Harry.

"Ginny! Did you hear what I said?" Ron's voice broke through her thoughts and brought her back to the lounge room she was sitting in with Hermione and Ron, with Iason playing with a few toys in the corner.

"Oh, no, sorry, I was thinking and kinda phased out."

"That's OK, Ginny," Hermione said, stepping in for her husband. "We just wanted to know what was on you're mind and if there was anything you wanted to talk about."

"There is a lot on my mind and nothing I know how to put into words," she replied

"Do you girls want some alone time? I could take Iason out to get some ice-cream if you want some time to talk?" Ron suggested.

"What do you think, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Ron that would be great, I'm sure Iason would like that." She stood up and walked over to where her son was playing. "Would you like to go with Uncle Ron to get some ice-cream?" He nodded at her silently and then waddled his way over to Ron. Ron took his hand and they left out the front door and walked towards the nearby town.

Ginny sighed. Although she loved her son it was good to get him out of her hair for a while to sort out the emotional turmoil she was going through. Hermione sat down next to her on the couch and looked over at her, waiting for her to start in her own time. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hermione…I don't know what to do," Ginny started. "He was my world, and I loved him so much, but he was dead. He was dead to me and I don't think I can all of a sudden just accept he's not dead. For five years I've been trying to convince myself that he truly is dead, and I've just started to. I've just started to get my life back on track, just started to put him behind me…I don't think I can love him again."

"But Ginny, no one wants you to love him again! He just wants to talk to you, and get to know you again. Like you said, it's been five years and you are both very different people now."

"I know. It's just hard. I still have feelings for the nineteen year old Harry that I knew. This Harry isn't him. He's changed. But then who wouldn't be after going through what he's been through." Hermione nodded in agreement. "But this is all going wrong! Why did he have to come back now? I'm only just getting myself back together and now it's all crashing down! Why couldn't he have come back last year? Or even the year before that? Then I would have jumped for joy if he was alive because I was still hopelessly in love."

"And now?"

"Now? Now I've started to forget him. I've started to let go, and move on and try to be happy because I knew that's what he would have wanted."

"I suppose it's a good thing you are letting go. I don't think Harry would have been very receptive of someone wanting a relationship with him right now. He's very messed up. Ginny, the main question is, do you want to be with him? Do you still get that same fire in your heart whenever you think of him?" There was a long pause in conversation as Hermione didn't want to push Ginny into an answer. She needed to think about this and figure it out on her own, and be honest to herself.

"I don't know. It's more complicated then it seems. There are other issues, other people involved now. I know that I did love him. And now that he's back, if circumstances were different I think I would want to be with him again. But…I'm scared. I'm scared of hurting him and I'm scared that he will reject me. I'm scared because he can't stand the thought of anyone touching him, little own having an intimate relationship. I don't know if I _can_ love him, even if I wanted to."

"Ginny! What other circumstances? Are you afraid because he was raped? Are you just going to hide because of that?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant my own circumstances. You know I've dated other men but never really have had anything serious with them?" Hermione nodded. "Well, most of those relationships were just about the sex. I needed an escape, something to take away the pain, if only fleetingly. And now I'm afraid of what he will think of me. I mean sure, he's been doing it with someone else as well, but he was forced to. I did this willingly."

"Ginny, I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to save yourself just for him alone. He will understand. You should talk about all of this with Harry."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, starting to frustrated.

"Because there is more I haven't told you yet."

"Ginny, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well, about two weeks ago, I found out that I was four weeks along." Hermione looked at her, confused.

"Hermione, I'm pregnant again, and I don't know who the father is this time."

-

As they walked back out of the shop, ice cream in hand, Ron with his triple chocolate chip flavour and Iason with his orange gelato, a cool, unnatural feeling breeze picked up. Ron ignored it as best he could and coaxed Iason to hurry walking home. They got as far as the outskirts of town, where there was no one about, before the wind became gale force. Suddenly, the unnatural wind stopped. There was a loud thunder clap. Ron heard a sucking noise behind him. He spun on his heel to see a dementor gliding along behind them and stopped dead in his tracks. The dementors had stayed on the most wanted list after joining Voldemort, even after said evil dark wizard's demise. They still supported the remaining Death Eaters but no one had seen a dementor since the Final Battle. At least, anyone who survived to tell the tale. He pushed Iason behind himself, dropped the ice cream to the floor, and drew his wand. There was no way that thing was getting to Iason. Suddenly the warmth of Iason's body against his was removed and he heard a terrified scream from behind him. He spun around to see a masked Death Eater holding Iason above the ground in his arms, while the little boy squirmed and twisted and bit his captor.

"No! Leave him alone! You don't want him!"

"Oh, but I think I do. I'll need him for leverage," A muffled voice said from under the mask. "Too bad no one will know what happened to you or the boy."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded, full well knowing he meant the thing behind him was advancing. Just as the cold hit him, though, the Death Eater disapparated.

Ron spun back around to face the dementor. Unfortunatelly for the dementor, Harry had trained all of his friends extensively in the Patronous Charm, and he quickly cast it to drive it away. But nothing happened, and he realised a magic dampening spell had been cast on the area. He ran as fast as he could towards where he knew his house was, just over the hill and across the meadow. He ran to escape the dampening spell, but he could feel the dementor following him behind and didn't know how far he would have to go to escape the spell's reach. He finally sensed it finish and spun around in the middle of the meadow, only to find that not one, but seven dementors and more coming were following him. He did the first thing that came to mind and shot red sparks towards the house to get help from Hermione and Ginny. He then tried the Patronoue charm again and this time it worked. They scattered and fled from the pulsating white light and when they were finally all gone, the light died. Ron looked back to the house and saw Hermione and Ginny running towards him.

"Ron! Are you OK?" Hermione exclaimed. "We got your distress signal and came running! And then as we were leaving the house we saw you fight off the dementors!"

"I'm OK Hermione. But we have – "

"Where's Iason?" Ginny exclaimed, realising her son wasn't with Ron.

"That's what I was just about to say. Ginny, we have a problem. A Death Eater kidnapped him, for leverage. They know he's Harry's son."

-

AN: Iason is the Ancient Greek form of Jason, which means to heal. I thought that was appropriate for Ginny and Harry's son, as he was the one to help heal Ginny. I didn't go with Jason because I personally don't like the name (no offence meant to any Jason's out there) but I liked the Ancient Greek version.

So what did you all think of the chapter! It's what you've all been waiting for. Just note that I only finished writing this like half an hour ago and plz fogive any typo's. Please review! My status page says that I have over 7000 hits for this story, yet I only have 61 reviews. If all you people review, I would be a very happy lady, even if its a one word review!! At the moment the story is looking to be a lot longer than I first anticipated, possibley around 20 chapters, maybe more. Thanks!!

Reviewers:

**Helen: **Did you figure out your account? If so, what's your pen name? Yes and there are a lot more twists in this story than I ever planned for. But I keep writing and having more ideas as I go. Draco was a spur of the moment addition, when I was first planning this he didn't really have a place in the story, but now its a lot more complex. Hope you liked this chp!

**jairel:** Hahaha I don't think the Ministry really needs Death Eaters to get run over, they do that fine by themselves lol. This chapter answer a few questions, but add a whole lot more? hehee hope you liked it.

**hpfan2342: **Hey, thanks heaps!! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**eaglesnest: **I hope this chapter brought Ginny forward a little bit more. Although it was my intention to keep her hidden for a while, I thought it was time she came out of hiding, so to speak lol. How did you know about the little boy? lol. Good theory about Draco, but not right, sorry! I don't know if anyone will guess what Draco's part in this is yet, but I'll lead you up to it soon lol. My story line comes to me as I write, originally this story came to me from a 100 drabble someone else wrote, and all of this came from it. My guidlines in my head is that Harry fights Voldemort, presumed dead, Ginny has son, Harry comes back, eventually they get back together. Everything else is just what my brain has thought up as I've gone along, lol. I've left Harry's abandoned feelings to last to address. That's something I'm not saying much about, and so far, you are the only one to pick up on its significance. Good job!

Thanks to all my reviewers!! All 61 of you over the time this story has been out! I know that this story was started more than a year ago and not everyone who started with it still reads this story, and I'm sorry that had to happen, but I've gained some new people who are liking this story so that's my little bit! If I have a chance I'll be writing more tomorrow night and hopefully uploading as well, but otherwise I wont get a chance to unitl next week sometime. Talk to you all then!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Plans and Mistakes

"So this is the bastard son of the not-so-great Harry Potter?" Bellatrix Lestrange spat as she stormed into the room, her husband walking in slightly behind her.

"Make him shut up!" her husband, Rodolphus, exclaimed. "The brat has been screaming his lungs off ever since you brought him here, you can hear him in every room of the house! If I knew he was going to be this noisy, I wouldn't have agreed to the plan!"

"I can't get the stupid brat to shut up!" The other Death Eater already in the room said. "He's been like this ever since I took him away from that Weasley."

"He could be hungry, Macnair, did you ever think of that?" Rodolphus said to the other Death Eater.

"So what if he is?" Bella demanded. "We are in hiding and have barely enough food for ourselves, little own a screaming four year old!"

"But if he keeps this noise up, m'dear, the neighbours will become suspicious." Bella sulked at her husband.

"So you expect us to starve?"

"Of course not, we'll send Macnair to steal us some more food. Everything will be fine."

"It's not enough that that stupid sister of mine and her brat have to come live with us, but now this abomination of a child? I know he's our prisoner, but it still means we have to feed the damned thing. Get him some bread and water Macnair, he doesn't deserve anything else." Bella ranted, as Macnair rushed to do as she said.

"Bella, please, I thought we said we would use this house as a Death Eater hideout, not our personal house! And Macnair isn't out servant!"

"I don't care! He'll do what I say in my house, and so will everyone else. After all, it is my house!"

"Fine, whatever you say dear." At that moment, Iason let out a particularly ear-splitting wail and both husband and wife fled the room, locking the door behind them, to save their ear drums from further damage. Just after exiting the room, Draco Malfoy accosted them in the hall.

"What have you done?" he demanded of them.

"Why, nothing that concerns you, Malfoy," Bella glared at her nephew.

"Is that child who I think it is?" Draco persisted.

"I don't know who you think it is and even if I did I don't think I would care."

"It's Potter's kid isn't it?"

"So what if it is?"

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? My dear boy, you aren't standing up for Potter, are you."

"Of course not," Draco said quickly, in a rather deep voice. "It's just that you can't just kidnap someone, it's likely to get us caught! Besides, I thought yo knew that all plans had to be run by me before being put into action. Or did you forget who your loyalties should be to?" Bella jumped at the coldness in his voice.

"I didn't forget."

"So, are you going to inform me of your plans?" Bella looked to her husband, who had been standing silent next to her throughout the whole exchange. She had hoped to keep this plan secret from Malfoy, but she didn't count on the noise the boy would make. She seethed inwardly.

"Of course. I just thought it would be better to start the plan, as a perfect opportunity had arisen, and you were nowhere to be found all day."

"Well, lets sit in the dining room, where there is less noise from the child, and you can tell me all about this plan."

"Sure." As the two turned back around to head in the other direction, Rodolphus made to keep going.

"_Both_ of you," Draco drawled, his voice leaving no room for comment, so Rodolphus turned with them and followed silently.

-

She was pacing in front of his door. She knew the nurse was watching her curiously, but she didn't care. There were more important things on her mind. He son had been taken by the Death Eaters. Aurors were going all over the place where he had been kidnapped from, and the surrounding areas. They were talking to Ron, who had been there, and they had questioned her and Hermione. All of this was all procedure, but she knew it would do nothing to help. The only way to find her son was to find the location of the Death Eaters hide out, and they had been unable to do that for five years, what could make them suddenly find it now?

Now that this had happened, she knew there was no other choice. He had a right to know. He _had_ to know. And she had to be the one to tell him. She knew this, but it didn't make it any easier. She saw the nurse walking towards her.

"Are you alright, dear? Visiting hours are going to end in half an hour, so I suggest you stop wearing a hole in the ground and go inside. Whatever you are putting off, it can't be that bad, and I'm sure you'll feel much better once you've done it," the nurse said kindly.

"Thanks. I know I should just get this over with, but there is so much to say. I'm afraid. I know I have to do this, but I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to be hurt in return." The nurse smiled and nodded. She placed a warm hand in the small of the red head's back, and gave a slight push towards the door.

"Whatever it is, everything will turn out alright. It always does, no matter how hard it gets, and no matter how much you have to go through to get to where things are happy, everything always turns out OK." The nurse smiled, winked, and walked down the hall of the hospital and around the corner.

Ginny paused, then stood up straight, squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and placed her hand on the door knob. She slowly opened it and slid inside the room. It was only half lit, creating a semi-darkness orange glow in the room. Harry was sitting up in bed, staring despondently into the ceiling. As the door clicked shut behind her with a loud noise, he looked up and over to the doorway, and saw her standing there. Green eyes met brown, and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Ginny? Why are you here? What's the matter?" he said softly.

"Harry…I need to talk to you. There is something I've kept from you, something we've all kept from you, but only because I wanted them to." She took a deep breath and looked back at Harry's green eyes, the same green eyes that her son had. "I…I was going to tell you the other day, but I chickened out and left almost as soon as I got here."

"Ginny, stop stalling and tell me." Harry said, but not in an angry way, just a calm even voice. It unnerved her.

"OK. Well…I don't know how to say this…but…I…I…I have a son. He turned four last month."

"Oh." There was a cold silence. Ginny shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how Harry was taking the news behind his cold outer mask. Finally, Harry lifted his eyes from the ground and looked back to Ginny.

"Well, I'm very happy for you. Is that all you came out here to tell me?"

"Well, not really," she said, slightly put out at his reaction. She had hoped he would be a little more receptive of the idea, maybe even excited at being a father, but not this total rejection of his own son. She took another shaky breath and continued.

"Early this evening, while Ron had taken him out for ice cream, Death Eaters kidnapped him. Harry, I don't know what to do. The Ministry is hopeless, they have no idea where to look!" She started to sob. "Harry, I'm so scared at what they could be doing to him!"

"Ginny, look, I understand the pain you must be in, but I honestly don't know why you are telling me this. If you had thought I would save your son, you thought wrong. I can't do a thing about it, for crying out loud, I'm bedridden!" Harry exclaimed, his voice rising as he spoke and anger becoming evident on his face.

"Harry, that's not what I wanted. I just thought you needed to know!"

"Why would I need to know? Why must everyone turn to me when something involving Voldemort happens? I killed the bastard, what else do you all want from me?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything from you. But I had to tell – "

"Why do you have to tell me? Shouldn't you and the boy's father be doing something about it?" It all suddenly clicked to Ginny. Harry didn't realise she meant _he_ was the father. He thought she was with someone else, possibly even married, and that the son was with someone else. She nearly laughed at the reason behind the quarrel.

"Harry! About his father – " She was cut off again as a nurse knocked on the door and entered.

"Sorry to disrupt, but I heard raised voices and thought I should check in. Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes," Harry said, still fuming from the fight.

"Alright, but all the same Miss, I think you should go. It's pasted the end of visiting hours and your presence seems to be upsetting Mr Potter."

"Oh, I didn't realise visiting times were over. Sorry. I'll just be a minute, there is something important I have to tell Harry."

"No Ginny, I think you should leave." Harry said coldly. "I'm not in a very good mood at the moment and what you've just told me hasn't helped."

"But, this is important, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but if the patient doesn't want you here, and its past visiting hours, I have the right to remove you from the room. Now please leave by yourself or I will have to call security." Ginny gaped and the woman and back at Harry.

"Harry," she said, voice starting to waver, but determination in her eyes. "I need to tell you this. The rest of the Wizarding World doesn't know this, and it's something you need to be told in privacy. Please let me stay just for five minutes to explain something."

"No." Harry said, coldly looking her in the eyes and daring her to ask again. She turned her face away quickly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Fine," she said quietly. "I'll be back tomorrow morning during visiting hours then. Goodnight Harry." She rushed out of the room before either the nurse or Harry could see the rush of tears streaming down her face. Her son was missing, and Harry had rejected her. All her worst fears were coming true.

-

Great. Just great. Something else to make me miserable. The only person who had kept me going through the nightmare of the past five years had been Ginny. The hope that I had to come back to her. I promised her that everything would be OK after the war was over, and I always knew I would have to come back to her. And I've finally come back. And now she's with someone else? She's had a child with someone else? Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I hate them all. I hate the world. They will pay. I'll get my revenge somehow. Everyone I loved has betrayed me, forgotten me, died on me, left me, whatever. There is no one I can depend on, no one to trust. So for now I will continue to play the game, continue to pretend I care. But soon they will all get what is coming to them.

-

AN: Hello All! I've brought out another chapter as fast as possible. I had troubles with this chapter. I wrote it once, decided I didn't like it, deleted it, wrote it again with practically the same stuff just worded differently, decided I didn't like it again, deleted it all, nearly broke the computer in frustration, left the story alone for a few days and read some other stories, came back and wrote this just minutes ago tonight! Please excuse any errors, as I've only just written this. Also, does anyone know if Rodolphus is still alive? I wasn't sure if Bella's husband had been killed or not, so if anyone knows, please tell me! I've done that in a Xena fic and put in a character's husband who was actually killed, but was a minor character that I dug up and didn't realise was actually dead...my bad. So did you like this chapter? Please let me know, I love feedback, especially constructive critisicim, so I know how to improve. But one or two word reviews are great as well!

Reviewers:

**Helen: **Hey, I tried to find your account by searching for it earlier today and couldn't find it. Are you sure that's your pen name? like exactly? I want to check out your story. The Death Eater who actually kidnapped Iason was Macnair, but the plan was created by Bellatrix. Harry, as you have read, is not to the rescue. They wont be getting back together for a while longer, I'm sorry! And as for the 2nd baby, we'll just have to see about it. Soz that I took so long to update! Was this fast enough?

**eaglesnest: **I realise that this Ginny is a bit different, and that she has been portreyed as a slag, but she was going through a hard time and everyone makes mistakes. She will explain herself more in the next chapter, if thats any consolation. And as you can see, Harry isn't forgiving at all. Not at all like what Hermione thought he would be like. Malfoy's role is still questionable. There are parts of this chapter that were intentionally confusing about Malfoy, and it will be revealed as to why in later chapters. Thanks for your reviews, I really like them and love the insight you give on my story! It actually makes me stop and think about the deeper parts of my story when I'm writing. This story has become longer and more angsty than I ever anticipated!

Thanks for all the reviews this story has recieved, I'm up to 63! wow that is the most I have ever gotten on a story!

The last thing I have to say is check out Just a Chance to Recall by jairel, it's really good and I've been reading it avidly. If you like angst Harry/Ginny, that story is definately for you. A warning though, is that it includes abuse.

So thanks again, and talk to you all next chapter! Sorry about the long AN!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Finding Out

Ron's position in the ministry was a complicated one. He helped out when there was need, he got paid for it, but then after things settled down again, he would go back to managing the Cannons. You could say he worked on a contract basis. So that's why when Ginny's son was taken, he immediately went back to the Ministry to help in the search.

So far, they had nothing.

It was like the Death Eaters had disappeared with out a trace. They hadn't been able to identify who it was that took Iason, but they had a pretty good idea of who could be behind it. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had paid Potter a visit just a few days before the kidnapping, and it was the Ministry's theory, that Malfoy had shown himself, and spoken of the Death Eaters 'Plans' to attack the Ministry, as a distraction for when he would steal Iason Weasley. But as to why Death Eaters even wanted the boy, the Ministry was stumped. A select few knew the real reason.

Ginny had kept Iason's father a secret from everyone except for her closest family, so the rest of the Wizarding World did not know that their Saviour had a son, someone to continue his lineage. She had done this to give Iason as normal a life as possible, so he wouldn't have to grow up with the deeds of his father hanging over his head, an immense pressure for a young boy. Harry had hated the feeling of being 'special', of being not normal, and she didn't want that for Iason. Anyone who was close enough to the family to know that Ginny had a son was just simply not told who the father was.

Harry had to know he had a son. There was no way she could _not_ tell him. Which meant she had to go back to that hospital room, and demand he listen to her. He would surely not kick her out of the room if he knew the truth of her son's parentage.

-

Draco Malfoy sat in silence while Bellatrix and her husband explained their plan. He mused at the fact that Rodolphus had escaped from Azkaban with his wife, but the papers had failed to acknowledge him. He was less of a threat to the Wizarding world, he wasn't a cold blooded killer, unlike Bellatrix. He would need that kind of person on his side.

"So you see, it's ideal to have kidnapped the boy," Rodolphus finished.

"At the very least we can ransom him for a lot of money," Bella commented, "but I don't think that's the best thing we can do with the boy."

"What do you mean, Bella?" Draco asked.

"Well, we want to attack the Ministry, right? We want it to crumble beneath us as easy as that." She snapped her fingers. "So, by stealing the son of Harry Potter, you may think that would drive him straight back to the Ministry, which would strengthen them. But you would be wrong. As we all know, thanks to Lucius, Harry Potter is hospitalised. He can do nothing of significance. This will cause people to despair, and the rest of the Wizarding world, having found out about this incident, will be losing trust in the Ministry."

"I still don't see what all this has to do with the boy," Draco said, growing impatient.

"Ah, well you see, now they will be concentrating all their efforts into finding the boy, especially if they know that he is the son of Harry Potter, and while the Ministry is distracted, it will be easy for us to take over." Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus laughed. Draco sat staring into space thinking. This was definitely a curve ball in his plans. But no matter, he would just have to work around it, and hopefully still come out on top.

-

Harry was sitting in his bed thinking. He loved her. He knew he did. But then, he also hated her. How could she so easily turn to someone else, nearly straight after he died. Well, not died, but you know what he meant. He would have been dead in her eyes. He remembered he had that session with a male doctor today, couldn't really remember his name. Just at that moment, his door opened and Ginny walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, and she flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I'm back to talk to you, just like I said I would," she replied.

"Well I don't really want to talk to you," he said, looking away.

"Well, I don't care, Harry, you are going to listen to what I have to say!" He was still staring at the opposite wall. She stormed up to his bed. "Look at me Harry!" Still no movement. "Look at me! Harry I can't do this with you giving me the cold shoulder!" She started to silently cry, tears were running down her face. "Look at me," she said softer, her voice breaking. He stayed turned away. She turned as if to walk back out of the door, there was no use. But she knew she had to do this, so half way across the room, she turned back to face him. He was looking at her. He had been watching her leave.

"Harry, about what I told you last night, you misunderstood me. My son, the one that the Death Eaters have taken, is also your son. He's our son."

His eyes widened slightly, and there was silence in the room.

He took in her tear streaked face, the hurt look in her eyes and realised how wrong he had been. How much he had hurt her. He had become something not much better than someone like Lucius Malfoy. And then it hit him. He had a son. He had a son! And that was the last straw, and tears started to flow from his eyes and Ginny rushed to him. She took hold of his hand, but he pulled her further into a hug. They stayed that way for a few minutes, crying on each others shoulders.

They finally broke away and Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. They were tear streaked and swollen red. But they were still beautiful. Ginny was thinking the same thing about Harry's.

"Ginny, I… I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry about the way I reacted last night. It's just I thought you had moved away from me, that you might even be married now. Ginny –"

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm not married. I have a son yes. But he's your's. From that one night, that was all it took. But there is something else I have to tell you. And I don't think you are going to like it."

Just then the door opened again and a male doctor walked in, presumably the psychiatrist.

"Hello Harry, Sorry to interrupt you both, but I've got a fairly busy day, if you don't mind…"

"Right," Ginny said. "I'll go then. I'll be back later." She stood from where she had unknowingly sat next to Harry on his bed and went to leave. Suddenly Harry caught her hand and turned her back around. He didn't say anything, just stared into her eyes, a piercing look that showed her everything. All the hurt, all the pain, everything. But shining all around it was the love she had thought they had both lost, and she realised that she loved him back.

-

He was lurking around the corner. He could see his target outside the room. Nobody else was about. Perfect. He sprung from his hiding place, wand drawn. His target fumbled for his own wand, but it was too late. He had stunned his target. He watched as he fell to the ground, then he walked over to him and dragged his limp body into a closet nearby. Then he plucked a hair off his head and dropped it into a small phial, then gulped down its contents. He braced himself for the pain of the transformation, and when it was done, he pulled out a small hand mirror. He watched as the last of his transformation occurred. The platinum blonde hair was replaced with average brown, the steel grey eyes changed to common brown as well. Draco Malfoy now looked exactly like a one Dr Frank Pelospy. He changed their clothes to make the transformation complete, then went back to outside the door, where the doctor had been standing before. He entered the room, and saw Potter clinging to the Weasley girl, both crying. So. He knew about his son. Time was running out though, he only had an hour in this guise. He cleared his throat.

"Hello Harry, Sorry to interrupt you both, but I've got a fairly busy day, if you don't mind…"

He watched the final exchange between Ginny and Harry and then once she had exited, he took a seat next to Harry.

-

AN: Sorry for the delay! Christmas and work took over my life for a while, didn't have any time for anything else. But it's here now. I'm not sure how good this is, but hopefully it's alright! I hope you all liked it!

Reviews:

**Helen/bflatgirl: **Harry? Turn evil? Possibililty, but I don't think so. He's just hating the world for what happened. These dark thoughts he's been having will be explained next chapter. And your review I got today inspired me to write more faster!

**ElinePotter:** Yes I'm still posting, I've just been delayed because of christmas. Thanks for the praise!

**WhiteTwitch: **Sorry it was too different for you. Did you get the message i sent you? Hopefully it helped you to understand, but those dark thoughts are going to be explained in the story next chapter.

**jairel: **Thanks for refering my story in yours! Hehe. I had to make Harry know he had a son. I couldn't stand him being in the dark any longer lol! I should have kept him not knowing for a while longer, but I like this better now.

**eaglesnest:** Harry and Ginny are a little bit clearer now? Not totally because they still have a conversation coming (presumably about her prenancy). Thanks for the review, I love reading them. And Draco is going to stay mysterious for a few more chapters. Sorry!

So see you all next chapter, hope that you liked this one and please review!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Long Way To Happy

-

_AN: This chapter sounds better if you play the song named below throughout it. Just search for it in windows media player it shouldn't be too hard to find a copy. _

_Pink: Long Way To Happy - _

" _It's gonna take a long time to love_

_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's going be long way to happy_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I've got to_

_Keep on rolling like a stone_

'_Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy."_

_- _

"Harry. I'm Dr Frank Pelospy. How are you feeling today?" Dr Pelospy started.

"I'm…I suppose I'm alright." Harry said hesitantly. He didn't know this man, and didn't know if he could trust him. Last time he had just broken down quite easily, but he had really needed to talk then, having kept most of it to himself, but now he wasn't so sure. Something felt off with this man.

"C'mon, now Harry, you aren't alright, are you?"

"Well…no, not really." He still needed someone to talk to though, there was so much running through his mind because of Ginny's revelation.

"How are things going with you're friends?" Dr Pelospy asked, trying to get Harry to open up a bit more.

"It's alright," he responded, not making it easy for the doctor.

"You seemed quite upset just a bit earlier, when that Ginny Weasley was here." Harry presumed he knew her name from either his medical file or just from articles that would have been in the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah…She just told me I have a son."

"Wow, that is big news. How have you taken the news? Did you get to meet him?"

"No I didn't meet my son. He's been kidnapped by Death Eaters." Dr Pelospy's eyes widened, and he started to look worried.

"Oh gosh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I'm sure he's alright. Trust in the Ministry and the Aurors, they will get him back. May I ask what his name is and how old he is?"

"His name's Iason, and he's four." Harry said.

"And who's his mother? Is it Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes…We only, well, had sex once, the night before the battle. But it was enough."

"Well, you've told me all about him, but nothing about how you feel about it. Do you want to talk about your feelings on the matter?"

"Well, I kinda do. It's just that I want to be strong, so badly I want to be able to be how I was before…well before I killed Voldemort. Strong, able-bodied, in love with Ginny, and the most of all, I had a purpose. Now? I'm broken. Lucius Malfoy saw to it that he broke my spirit, my body, my mind, everything. I'm left in pieces, a ghost of my former, whole, self. And then I get all this news dumped on me. I want to be able to be the man Ginny first fell in love with. I want to be a proper father to my son, and I want to be able to be out there now searching for him. But as I am, I have no purpose. I can do nothing but sit in this damned God-forsaken bed, and talk to shrinks. No offence meant."

"None taken," Dr Pelospy replied. Harry was spilling what he was feeling now, and he didn't want to interrupt.

-

"_Left my childhood behind, in a rollaway bed_

_Everything was so damn simple_

_Now I'm losing my head, losing my head_

_Trying to cover up the damage, and pat out all the bruises."_

_- _

"I want to be able to walk, and I want to be able to love Ginny and give her what she deserves. But because of all this, I don't think I could ever be with her. He's stolen my free will, by taking away my choice, my own choice in who to be intimate with." He paused and took in a deep, shaking breath.

"He ruined me."

"But you can change that. You can't change you're past, but you can change the future. You have to learn to accept what has happened. I know it's hard, nearly impossible to do so. But if you can build up from the lowest point in your life into something better, that's still an achievement. You can only go up from here, even though it seems like you're down now."

"But that's all just a cover up. Anything I do will always have the shadow of my past and my rape will always haunt me and I don't think I'll ever be able to accept it. Anything I do wouldn't be real."

"There is a good saying, 'Fake it, till you make it,' and it works. If you know you aren't happy, but you want to be, pretend to be. It's OK to pretend, because eventually, the more you pretend, the more you forget it's a pretence, and it stops being fake. Fake it till you make it."

"So you're saying it's OK to be fake? To pretend?"

"Yes, yes I am."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Harry started again suddenly.

"I want to be with Ginny. But I don't think she wants me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, to her, I've been dead for five years."

"And? I think you should tell her how you feel. I'm sure she would be receptive."

"Right. Whatever."

"Look, Harry, You have to believe. You have to at least try to be positive. Your son _will_ be found, Ginny _will_ want you. These things aren't certain, but can make them so with the right frame of mind."

"Mind? Frame of mind? My mind can't handle too much else, little own told to be positive. I'm not in the mood for talking too much now."

"OK." He sat and looked at Harry.

"What? Why are you looking at me? Aren't you going to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes," Harry said, adamantly.

"Well, I'm not going to. Not till you let go. And if it doesn't happen before the end of today's hour, then I'll keep coming back. This kind of thing doesn't happen over night."

-

Ginny had left the room after the doctor had come in. She went home to the Burrow, where she had been living with her parents, for the extra help in raising her son. She had hoped to move out and get her own place, but it was too hard to juggle working and her son by herself. She needed the help.

She had gone home and went to bed. She didn't go to sleep, but more for a comfortable place to lie down and think.

Harry had been very receptive of the news. He actually wanted his son. But that left her with her other little problem. What was she going to do? She had seen how he reacted when he had thought Iason was someone else's son, so how would he react to this news?

But then, how did she feel about having another baby? There was so much work involved, and just with Iason she had been struggling to make ends meet, she didn't know if she could do it again. Her thoughts drifted to abortion. Could she do that? Could she kill her unborn child? It would solve a lot of problems…and she wouldn't even have to tell Harry she had been pregnant to somebody else. But no, that wouldn't work. They couldn't keep secrets from each other. Even if she did abort the child, Harry would have to know. Maybe she should just tell him and see how he reacts, and then talk about their options with him. But then again, what if he didn't take the news well and it ruined things between them?

She sighed. Life was too complicated. She put on some music and listened to the lyrics of one of the muggle pop artists. She sighed at how close to home it was.

"_It's gonna take a long time to love_

_It's gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It's gonna be a long way to happy."_

_-_

AN: Heya, new chapter for you all. I decided to take a stab at writing a song fic style chapter. i was listeing to Pink's Long Way To Happy and thought it was really close to the emotions of my characters. Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews:

**bflatgirl: **Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter I was talking about in the email, sorry it wasn't up sooner! It doesn't really answer what happened with the cliffy, did it?

**eaglesnest:** Yes both the last chapter and this one were a bit..well plot-less, lol. But there are some subtle hints. Malfoy is still a mystery. Thanks for the review!

**jairel:** OK...I wont ask... Thanks for the review, and I'm eagerly awaiting your next chapter!

**ElinePotter:** Thanks for coming back for the new chapter! Just hang on for a few more and all will be revealed...Thanks for the review!

And finally, you should all check out bflatgirl's story called The Life We Lead. It's a good read.

Until my next chapter faithful readers!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The Importance of Parents

-

As he walked outside the hospital room and rushed to the closet where he left the real Dr Frank Pelospy, Draco worried about his plan. Potter had gotten to him. The man was really broken, and he hadn't expected the pain to be so predominant. He cursed his father for doing this to Harry, and not for the first time. If nothing else, his fathers actions were going to screw up his plans. But then without what his father had done, he wouldn't have had this plan in the first place. Even though the man was dead, everything seemed to revolve around his actions.

He shook his head and changed into the clothes he had left behind and re-dressed the real doctor. The potion was about to wear off and he prepared himself for the pain. He winced and bent over double as his body changed back into his normal self. He was glad to have his youthful and attractive body back, compared to the old physic of Dr Pelospy. He modified the doctor's memory so that it appeared to him that Harry no longer had need of his services and had left the corridor shortly after arriving. Draco quickly pulled out and invisibility cloak that he had swiped from his father years ago and covered himself in it. Then he left the room, and as his back was retreating down the hall, he shot an enervate spell back to the doctor to wake him up.

Draco left the hospital as fast as he could without being detected, as it wouldn't do for someone to knock into thin air. Once he was in the entrance hall, he apparated out and back to the Death Eater's safe house. With a loud 'pop' he was in the kitchen, and a very startled Macnair dropped a plate he was holding. There was a loud smash, which brought Bella running in to scream at him for being careless. They didn't have the funds to be breaking crockery! He quickly escaped and up to his private room to think.

In the guise of the Doctor, Draco had hoped to get some kind of information about how much the Ministry knew out of Harry. This information wasn't for the Death Eaters, but for his own plan. He had to know how close they were to finding the boy that they were currently holding captive. And he figured they were no where near finding him because Harry hadn't said anything much. He was sure if they were close to finding the boy he would have been a little less depressed.

He couldn't let the plan that Bellatrix had devised proceed any further, because it was mucking up his own plan.

He sighed. There were so many variables that could disrupt his plan. Harry's depression for one thing. He would need Harry to be sturdy of mind, but in his current state, he wasn't very strong-minded. He needed the stupid, courageous, loyal and, most of all, determined, Gryffindor that he used to be. He would have do his best to bring that Harry back. He decided that was most important to the plan for the time being, and pondered how he could bring him back to his former self.

He would have to get him walking again. A hard task. And he would have to get Ginny back into his life. Ginny seemed pivotal to his recovery. He would have to look into what she had been doing the past few years, and whether he would have to manipulate the situation to make them grow closer faster.

He was jerked out of his train of thought by Bellatrix's screech. He rushed downstairs to see what the matter was.

"What's the matter?" he demanded angrily.

"That stupid brat kicked me! All I was doing was terrifying him a bit…you know threatening to carve a few scars into his perfect skin and the brat kicked me in the shins and then kneed me in the stomach! He's only four! How the hell does he know that?"

"Well, I suspect he has his father's hero complex," Draco drawled, secretly amused at the kid's courage. "And you probably prompted him by threatening to hurt him."

"But he's a kid! He's supposed to cower in the corner!"

"Harry Potter was just over one year old when he sent the killing curse back on our deceased Lord," Draco commented. "What makes you think that his son is going to be any different? They don't let age stand in their way."

"How dare you bring that incident up in this household!"

"Lestrange! Control yourself, you forget who you are talking to!" Draco growled, standing up tall from where he had been leaning on the wall. He looked menacing.

"Sorry," Bellatrix said, ducking her head.

"You should have known better. You know who I am to become."

"Again, my apologies, Draco." Bellatrix said, her head still bowed.

"Apology accepted. Now, get back to whatever you do all day in this house! And leave the Potter brat alone."

"Yes, sir," she said, scurrying away up the stairs.

-

Iason sat curled into the corner, as far away from the door as he could get. His back was against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and head resting on his arms. He was scared. He missed his Mum. These people weren't nice and they threatened to hurt him. He had done the only thing he could think of and kicked that big mean lady. She had screeched so loud and left the room, hobbling. Now he was alone in the same room he had been in for nearly two days, except for when the other man who the mean lady ordered around let him go to the bathroom. He just wanted to go home, and couldn't understand why these people kept him locked up. Just then he heard footsteps coming toward his door. He watched as the handle rattled slightly as it was magically unlocked, and as the door opened and man entered.

He was tall, with platinum blonde hair. Iason tried to think where he had seen him before, but couldn't place his face. He was sure he hadn't seen him in this house before.

"Hello, Iason. My name's Draco," the blonde said to him. Iason looked at him and then back down at his lap.

"Don't be shy, I'm not here to hurt you, or punish you for what you did to Bellatrix. Nothing like that. I just want to talk," Draco said, as he sat down a metre or two away from him. Iason looked up when he heard Draco sit down, but quickly hid his face again.

"I've just been to talk with your father," Draco started, but before he could go on, Iason's head popped up.

"My Dad? Mummy said he died saving the world. So you couldn't have talked to my Daddy."

Draco cursed himself inside his head. He should have realised that something like that would have been told to the boy, and that he wouldn't have known his Daddy was back from the dead.

"That's right, Iason. You're Daddy sure was a hero."

"Mummy talks about him all the time at home, my hero Dad." Iason said.

"I'm sure she does," Draco replied. "Can you tell me about some of the things she says?"

Iason ducked his head back down to his knees. Draco sighed.

"Iason, I know you're scared. This place is really big and new and definitely scary. And you don't know anybody. But I can help you with that. I want to be your friend if you'll let me." He smiled comfortingly to the boy. Iason looked up at his words, saw his smile and started to trust the blonde man.

"Unfortunately you're going to have to stay here a little longer, but I'll be here, if not in this room, around somewhere. I wont let any of them hurt you. I promise."

Iason smiled. He watched as the blonde got back up on his feet and walked to the door, and hoped that he would return and take care of him.

-

Ginny was reluctant to go back to the hospital. She knew Harry would be done with his doctor's appointment by now, but she wanted to delay the inevitable as long as possible. She suddenly didn't want to tell him she was pregnant again. She had seen the love in his eyes, and also his reaction from thinking Iason was someone else's. He would be crushed if she knew she had slept with some one else, little own…well who knows how many other men? She hadn't fallen in love with anyone other than Harry, but that still didn't change the fact that she had still had sex with many other men. And now she was ashamed. The fleeting moments of pleasure weren't worth the consequences, which she was now paying for.

She knew she had to talk to Harry about where they stood as well. Were they going to get back together? She would do anything to be with him. But she didn't know he would want her when he found out what had happened. Maybe she should talk about their relationship with him before she broke the news…

She sighed and got up off the bed where she had been lying. She looked in the mirror and to her surprise found tear streaks down her face from crying. Her mascara and eyeliner had run all down her face.

"Damn," she muttered. She headed to the bathroom and fixed her appearance. She didn't want Harry to know she was upset. When she knew she looked back to normal, she went to the kitchen and sat down to have something to eat. She suddenly started crying again. She missed her son. At that moment, Molly Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ginny dear!" she rushed to her side, trying to comfort they hysterically crying girl. Because to Molly, Ginny was still her little girl. She had made some mistakes, and Molly knew about her one-nighter's with different men, although her daughter didn't know her mother knew so much about what was going on.

"Hush, my baby," Molly said softly as she bundled her little girl into her arms and rocked her slightly.

"Iason…God, Mum…where could he be?" she squeaked out between body wrenching sobs.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find him. He's going to be OK."

"I'm so worried, Mum, I can barely function." She started crying afresh.

Molly knew her daughter had been suppressing her worry for her son. She had been trying to stay strong, to tell Harry all that he needed to know, and subsequently stressing herself out even more. And Molly knew in her state she shouldn't stress so much.

"It's alright darling, just you cry it all out, let it all come. Have a good cry." And Ginny did just that, her head on her Mum's shoulder, soaking the sleeve of her shirt right through. When her tears subsided, Molly started up another hard conversation.

"Ginny…how far along are you?"

"What?" Ginny said, looking astonished. "What do you mean by that…how do you know?"

"Ginny, after having seven children of my own and going through six pregnancies, you should have realised I can pick up on the signs very easily. You've thrown up a couple of times in the past few weeks or so, you didn't get you're period when it was due, you've been eating certain foods and not others that you normally would. But most of all you've stopped spending the night at another random man's house. At first I put that down to Harry being back alive, but I've since picked up on the other signs." Ginny just gaped at how observant her mother was. She had known she was pregnant, and about her sleeping around? And hadn't said anything till now?

"Look, Ginny, I want you to know you can tell me anything and I wont judge you, only support you. You're my daughter, and I love you, but it's your own life and you have to live it. But know that I am here to turn to if you need to."

"Awww, Mum!" She nearly started crying again, and threw her hands around her mother's shoulders in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Of course you're welcome! Ginny I know you were intending to go back to Harry today, but I think you should stay home and rest. All the stress can't be good for your baby, and talking to him will undoubtedly be stressful. Especially if it's about your pregnancy."

"But he's expecting me!"

"I'll go. I'll explain to him that you needed to think, and you're still upset about what happened to Iason…I presume he already knows he has a son?"

"Yes…but I only told him this morning," Ginny said, suddenly looking down at her hands in shame.

"Right. Well anyway I'll tell him not to expect you till tomorrow or the day after. And I'll have a little chat with him about how he's going. He is like a son to me after all."

"Alright, Mum, thank you."

"Now, go on upstairs to bed right this instant!"

"OK, ok!"

-

AN: OK, so I realise that the last two chapters could have been combined, and originally they were going to be the same chapter, (chapter 17 was going to be Long Way To Happy) but I didn't really have the time to write it with a song put into it and I'd already done the part that it currently chapter 17, so I just split them. Sorry about that, but I wanted to have something up for you to read. But look at me I'm being a good author and updating the very next day!! Hopefully this chapter had a little more plot in it. I decided to have a bit more of Draco in this one, but I still don't think it answers many questions! You'll all just have to keep reading! Oh and please please please review, even if its only a one word review.

Reviews:

**eaglesnest: **Like I said just above, I know that the last two chapters could have been combined and originally they were. Hopefully this reveals a little about Draco and furthers the plot slightly. Little more of Ginny, and she's not trying to defend her actions, yet. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

**Adacadus: **Wow, a new reader! Yay! Thanks for reading all 18 chapters! I'm glad I have you hooked. I'm not sure what you're trying to say about song fics and following plot or something, I think there must have been a typing error, but I'm glad I avoided whatever it was. No need to worry, I wont be doing another song fic style chapter in this story, I think. What kind of phrases? You have me interested to know about the differences. Oh and when I checked in my thing where the story is, its still on in-progress...so I don't know where you saw this story was complete? Thanks for the review!

**WhiteTwitch: **Yay, I'm glad you're back. Malfoy is a confusing one. Did you find where the chapter she says she's pregnant is? I sent you a PM about it, but incase you missed it, it's in the chapter titled 'Iason', not too sure what number that is, I think it's like 16 or around there.

**bflatgirl:** Hopefully this reveals a little more about Malfoy. Glad to know it makes it more gripping. Oh and whether he's good or bad? Not telling. Harry, save the day? Well he has a history for doing that now doesn't he?

Until my next chapter, lovely readers, which shouldn't be too far away!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Fatherhood

Draco was sitting alone in his room, thinking, again. Iason was a clever little boy, and that would work nicely into his plan. He would have to build up a friendly relationship with the boy, get him to trust him implicitly. But that would take time, just as the rest of his plan would. But he also needed someone else far more important to his plan to trust him, and that would be far harder to gain, as he was no trusting young boy. But for now, he had to concentrate on two main things; bringing Harry back to full strength, and getting Iason to trust him. The latter was already well on its way to being completed, but the former still required a lot of work and manipulation.

And who better to manipulate than the love of Harry's life?

Ginny Weasley is the only person who would be capable of motivating Harry to become his old self. But currently, she had no intentions of doing that. That's where he came in.

And then of course, he would continue Harry's sessions with Dr Frank Pelospy, aka himself, to gain more inside information and hopefully motivate him to a better frame of mind.

And then, he would have full strength Harry back.

-

Harry was sitting in his hospital bed, twiddling his thumbs. He wondered at how much time he had been in hospital. Nearly two weeks. And he was staying for all of next week, too, but then he was going home. But home to where? Ron had said he could come home to their place, but he didn't want to intrude on the young married couple's life. Surely they had other things on their mind than taking care of an incapacitated man who was not only unable to walk, but not even sturdy of mind. But where else could he go? He could try and find a place of his own…but no, that wouldn't work, because how the hell was he supposed to go house-hunting in his condition? And besides, if he lived alone, he would need a carer, and that he most definitely didn't want.

So he was still stumped as to where to go.

He sighed and leaned back on the pillows and looked out the window. He hadn't been outside in a while, hadn't seen the sky and the clouds, and suddenly wished that he could. Just at that point in time, someone quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He turned his head over to see Mrs Weasley, the woman who had been like a mother to him while he was still going to school, and even after that, when he was hunting the Horcruxes and was staying at the Burrow.

"Hello Harry dear," she said in a soft voice.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry started, but she interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Please, Harry, you can call me Molly."

"Alright, Molly," he said, the name sounding strange on his tongue in reference to the woman he'd only ever known as 'Mrs Weasley'.

"How are you feeling?" she said to him, coming to sit by his side.

"Suddenly, a little claustrophobic actually," he slightly joked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing really, just before you came, I was just thinking that I hadn't been outside in a while. I'd been a prisoner to Lucius Malfoy for five years, never seeing the light of day in that time, and then nearly straight after, I was put in here. I want to go outside."

"Well then, let me see what I can do, Harry dear," she said, slightly excitedly, as she stood from her chair. "I'll be back in a minute." With that she left the room.

A minute or two later she came back pushing a wheel chair and a nurse following behind her.

"What…" Harry started, and then realised what she had done. "Molly…"

"Harry, you're coming for a walk, even if you aren't doing the walking yourself!" He smiled at her tone of voice, which left no room for comment.

"Alright," he said, feeling slightly more happy than he had in a long while. Funny how the presence of a mother, even if she's not biologically your own mother, can make you feel just that little bit better.

The nurse came to where he was sitting in bed, and Molly pushed the chair over to next to the bed. The nurse helped him to stand out of the bed, and although he was slightly wobbly on his feet, he managed to hold his own weight up, if only for a few seconds. Then he sat down into the wheel chair. The nurse then placed a light blanket over his legs, which he frowned at, because it reminded him of an old person who had had a stroke and couldn't take care of himself. But then, he couldn't walk, so he was in no position to make judgmental thoughts about old people who had had strokes.

Before he knew it, Mrs Weasley was pushing his wheelchair out the door and into the corridor. He hadn't seen much of the hospital around him, only his room, so this was a very new experience, and he wondered why he hadn't already done this. Molly was certain of where she was going, though, and before he knew it, Harry was outside in a contained courtyard. Only hospital patients and their guests were allowed in here, so nobody from outside in the general public could enter from the outside because of a fence that went around the perimeter. Molly pushed his wheelchair over to a secluded corner, as Harry gaped at the open sky and breathed in the fresh air.

"Wow, Molly, this is great. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry." She smiled at the look of delight on his face, and hoped that soon he would be happy again.

They sat in companionable silence for about ten minutes, before Molly started to talk again.

"Ginny isn't coming back to see you today. She was very tired and exhausted and I made her go and rest. She should be back either tomorrow or the next day. She's distraught about Iason."

"That's alright. I know the feeling," Harry replied softly. After he had found out he was a father, he couldn't stop thinking about his son. And to think that he had been captured by Death Eaters before he had even had the chance to meet his four year old son, well, suffice to say he was beside himself with worry and grief as well. Although what he was feeling would be nothing compared to what Ginny was going through. She is, after all, Iason's mother, and had carried him in her womb for nine months, and then had been the sole parent for his four years of life. He sighed at how much he had already missed of his son's life.

But finding out that he had a son had given Harry new purpose. He knew he had to get better, to be the best father he could be for his son. There was no space in his mind for weakness. He had to get better.

"Molly…can I ask you something?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"Of course you can Harry," she smiled back.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about where to go after I'm discharged from hospital. Ron has offered for me to stay with him and Hermione…but I don't want to intrude. They're a young married couple, they shouldn't be burdened down by me."

"Harry, if you're asking to stay at the Burrow, the answer of course is yes!"

"No, that's not what I'm asking. I was hoping you could help me find somewhere to stay, a place of my own. In my current condition I can't very well go house hunting."

"No, I wont."

"What?" Harry said, flabbergasted that Molly had said no. Molly smiled.

"I won't have you living by yourself, so I refuse to help you find you a place at this moment in time. You are going to either stay at Ron and Hermione's or at the Burrow. There isn't another option Harry. In time, when you get back on your feet (sorry, no pun intended Harry dear) you can go house hunting yourself and find a place then. But until that time Harry, you are staying with family.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Just after Molly's little speech, Harry noticed a flashing in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see what it was, and to his horror saw some man standing on the other side of the fence with a camera, flashing constantly and taking pictures of him.

"Molly, what the hell is that?" he asked cautiously. She looked in the direction he was looking and gasped.

"Bloody reporters! Ever since you've 'come back from the dead' every bloody tabloid has had articles non-stop about the 'Chosen One,' about you Harry. They all want pictures as proof, and we've managed to ward them off, until now." While she had been talking, she had jumped up from the seat she had been sitting on and grabbed the handles of the wheel chair and pushed him out of the courtyard and back inside. As soon as she got there, she called out for security and instructed him that a reporter was outside the grounds and not to let him in. She then hurried Harry back to his room.

"Molly, I don't see what the big deal is, they just want a story, right?" Harry said, as a nurse helped him into the big comfy patient chair that was in his room, instead of straight back into bed.

"They are usually harmless, but once one comes, then there will be more, and before you know it, they've swamped you and you won't ever get a moment of peace. He could have even taped the conversation we had. That could make things serious. If he realises that you're Iason's father, well things could get worse for Iason, where ever he is, if the Death Eaters who took him feel threatened."

"Ah, yes, I remember now the harm reporters can do," Harry said, thinking back on the pain Rita Skeeter had caused him in his fourth year.

"I'm sorry we had to cut out visit outside short, Harry."

"That's alright, it was enough to just smell and taste and see it all for a little while."

"And you can go back whenever you want to now, but if there are any reporters, you should stay away."

"Yeah, thanks." Why was everyone always so interested in his life? Did some people want to be him? Because he would trade places any day, so that his parents were still alive, and he wouldn't have had to face off with Voldemort, and then to be raped by a rouge Death Eater. Yes, he would trade in an instant.

But Ginny…If he were to trade places with someone else, would he ever have been with Ginny? He wouldn't have a son, and he wouldn't have the love he had for Ginny. He wouldn't be who he was today without the trials he had been through. But was all the shit he had been through worth it to be who he was? At the moment he didn't think much of himself. He couldn't walk, he couldn't save his son, he wasn't there to protect him in the first place, he wasn't around for Ginny when she had to go through raising their son, and now he couldn't even be trusted to live by himself. Molly hadn't said anything about him living with them being about trust, but some part of him took it like that.

He decided that life isn't fair. But when life throws you lemons, make lemonade. He had to make the best of what he had. And that meant learning to walk again. If only to be there for his son.

-

The next day, Harry had a physiotherapy session. The physiotherapist couldn't believe her eyes. Over night, Harry had gone from not being able to hold his own weight, to being up and able to walk with the help of the waist height bars. Something in him had changed. She could see it in his eyes, and she could tell something had made him determined to get back his physical health. Buy this time next week, they might even be able to try walking without the bars. But nothing was certain, and she knew patients couldn't make that fast a recovery. He would have to go home in a wheelchair no matter what. She wouldn't be able to come out to his house to do sessions though, and that meant a lot of home practise would have to be supported by his family and friends. They would have sessions at the hospital three times a week.

But for now she was still amazed at how much his attitude had changed.

-

On the same day that Harry amazed his physiotherapist, an article was released in the Daily Prophet. For the past two weeks, they had not printed a copy of the Prophet without something about Harry in it. The first few days he had been front page material, and then as the news became better known, he was pushed back a few pages. But on the Friday of the second week, a picture was released, with its corresponding article, on the front page. Harry Potter, sitting in a wheelchair, with Molly Weasley sitting next to him in one of St Mungo's hospital courtyards. The article mentioned that they had talked about a few things, one being that he intended to move in with the Weasleys. The other piece of information was slightly less known, but definitely more important. It reported that the missing four year old, Iason Weasley, son of Ginny Weasley, was probably the son of Harry Potter. The reporter had investigated the few words exchanged between Harry and Molly, and found out that Iason, who Ginny had been 'distraught' over, was in fact her son, and when looked into further, found that her son's full name was Iason Harry Weasley. That brought him to the conclusion that the saviour of the wizarding world fathered the child that three days ago was kidnapped by Death Eaters.

When the Ministry read this, they increased the search for the boy, putting every able bodied Auror out on patrol to find him.

Unknowingly, they had fallen into the plan that Bellatrix Lestrange had set up.

-

AN: So, a little bit more of Draco, a little bit more of Harry, a little bit more of Molly...and the plot is up and moving again (hopefully). I actually sat down and thought about it and planned the story a little bit more before I started writing this chapter, because before I was stuck in a rut and the plot wasn't moving along, but now hopefully I'm back on track. School starts in just over a week, so I wont be able to update as frequently. Oh and please please please review! I have in my story's status page a list of people who have this story marked for them to get an alert everytime its updated, but a lot of the names on it ive never seen review...so could you all please? Pretty please? But no pressure or anything...lol.

Reviewers:

**ElinePotter: ** Sorry that this update wasn't as fast! You're English homework, I take it that you only had a week or so of holidays for xmas because you live in Holland? Anyways hope you got it done alright!

**bflatgirl: **Yeah, Ron's married to Hermione. I mentioned him slightly in this chapter? But not what you wanted I know lol. Not telling anything about Draco. Glad you liked, hope you like this chap too!

**eaglesnest: **I know she has to confront her demons, and she will. And never fear, I think a deep and meaningful mother/daughter chat is coming up. Again, not saying anything about Malfoy, other than that I'm not saying anything, if that makes sense lol. Glad you liked the last chapter more, and I hope this one is good too.

**jairel: **I think I sent you a pm? If I didn't, just let me know, but I think it answered most of your questions. What accent do you have? And thanks for you're review, even though you've been sick.

**ginnyweasleyrules: **Yay, new reviewer! Keep it up! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the praise! Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter.

Until the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Of Love and Loyalties

"No! The incompetent fools!" Draco stormed. He had been raging about the house for the past ten minutes in a blast of anger. All composure, and cool Malfoy elegance, had been lost the minute he read the article. They were upping the search for Iason Weasley because they believed he was related to Harry Potter. Which, of course, was the truth, but this was ruining his plan!

"Draco, calm down! This is what we wanted them to do, remember?" Bellatrix said coming into the room Draco was currently demolishing in his fit of anger.

"No, it's what you wanted them to do! I had no intentions of following your measly little unsubstantial plan!"

"Well, it looks like _my _plan is the one that is going ahead!" she said defiantly.

"Lestrange! Do not forget who you are talking to!"

"I'm sor-"

"Do _not_ interrupt me!" By now Draco's voice was very aggressive and full of vehemence. "You know who I am to become! You know full well that the Dark Lord named _my_ family line and all who follow in it his heirs! Now that Lucius is dead, I will take the Dark Lord's place. Therefore you are under my command! And I want your plan stopped this instant!"

"You should never have been named heir to the Dark Lord's title! I was his most loyal! I was the one who rotted away in Azkaban, only ever recognising him as my one true lord! I stayed faithful! Whereas you and your lot turned the instant he lost his power just to save your own necks!" Bealltrix screeched back.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! The Dark Lord always valued cunning with loyalty. For my family to stay loyal to him _and_ out of jail, we did what we had to do to become inconspicuous. Where as you yelled it from the rooftops that you supported the Dark Lord! Do you really think that he wanted 'his most faithful' behind bars just so she could proclaim her love for him? No wonder he didn't choose you!"

"But…But he was fond of me! I knew he was going to name me his successor! I could have given him a legitimate heir!"

"Oh no, and now she tells me she's fallen in love with him! How amusing! The Dark Lord would never have lowered himself to touch one such as you, stop fooling yourself. Go back to your husband and get out of my sight! NOW!"

He watched as without another word, she went scurrying from the room. The stupid cow thought that she could have won the Dark Lord's love. As if.

He sighed and sat down. Tearing the furniture apart wasn't going to help his plan. He needed something to distract the ministry away from looking for Iason. And he needed to help Harry Potter back to full strength. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Figuratively speaking of course, there would be no killing in this part of the plan.

-

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, silently eating a bowl of cereal while she read the newspaper. Again the front page had a picture of Harry and her mother on it, in the courtyard talking. They had used this picture a lot, as it was the only one of Harry to prove that he was actually alive. But for once the adjoining article was at least loosely connected to the picture. She had read it many times already this morning, even though the Daily Prophet had only been delivered an hour ago. She had been up early worrying about Harry and her issues that still needed to be sorted out with him, and for her son who was still missing. By now it had been four days since the picture of Harry and Molly had been taken, and she was supposed to have seen Harry by now and explain about her newest pregnancy, but she hadn't worked up the courage yet, so had just sent word that she was sick with a cold and couldn't make it in to see him. Pathetic excuse, she knew.

But the article had lifted her spirits a little. They had reported many times in the past few days that "Iason Weasley, son of Ginnerva Weasley, is reportedly the son of the not-so-late-Harry Potter." But today was different. It said that they had upped the search for Iason. The Ministry, feeling under pressure from the Prophet's constant reports of the missing child and the fact that he was Harry Potter's son, had decided to at least try to do something productive, and had extended the amount of Aurors and people from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad who were on Iason's case. A Ministry representative in the article had said "With this many people on the job, we are sure to find him in no-time."

And Ginny was hoping they were right. But it was only a hope.

She knew she had to go see Harry today. Her cold excuse was wearing thin, and she didn't want to keep putting off the inevitable. It was Monday, the start of a new week (well kind of) and she had new resolve to try and fix everything.

So she got up from the table, put away the breakfast, and headed upstairs to shower, dress and get ready to see Harry.

-

Draco walked into St Mungo's in the guise of Dr Frank Pelospy. He was heading towards Harry's room, and when he reached the door, he hesitated. Could he really do this? Could he really pull it off? He suddenly stopped. No, this wasn't right. He couldn't do this to Potter, no matter how much they were enemies. Not after what his father had done to him, Draco realised he would be just as bad as his father. He changed his mind about his plan of action, and decided just to be the supportive psychologist today. He stepped into the room.

What he saw amazed him. He had looked to the bed first, out of habit, but no one was in it. He looked around the room and quickly realised that Harry was working by himself on his physiotherapy. He was confidently walking between the bars that supported him, and was quite content with himself, despite the effort it took to hold at least a little of his weight on his arms and hands. When he looked up and saw Dr Pelospy, he grinned sheepishly and came out from behind the bars. He walked over to the Doctor and stood in front of him. Draco felt his jaw drop a mile. How had this happened? Only four days ago he was bed-ridden! He couldn't have recovered this quickly! But then, this was Harry Potter we're talking about, and most people – including Harry himself – underestimate his strength.

"Hello, Dr Pelospy!" Harry exclaimed, holding out his hand to shake his. Draco slowly put out his own and they shook hands, Harry grip firm and self-assured.

"Well! I'm speechless," Draco said, Frank Pelospy's voice sounding strange in his mouth. But then it wasn't his mouth either.

"I think if I was you, I would be too!"

"How…how did you manage this? It's a miracle!"

"No, just constant practise. How does anyone learn to walk when they are a baby? Practise, practise, practise. And considering I'm no baby, and I used to know how to walk, I'd say that me walking is quite normal."

"Well, I can see you probably won't need the wheelchair access where ever you go when you are released at the end of the week."

"Well I don't think I will need it, but the nurse says they'll send me home with one just in case. Stupid really if it's only Monday and I'm already walking. By the end of the week I'll be up and about just like everybody else."

"I have no doubts about that."

"So, what brings you here today? We didn't have an appointment I forgot about did we?" Harry asked, as he made his way back to the bed and sat down, legs dangling off the side.

"No, I just had a free morning so I thought I'd pop in and see how you were going."

"Oh, OK then."

"So, do you want to tell me anything that's going on in your head? You physical recovery is astounding, but it would be even more so if you mind shared your body's stability. But I'm not saying it's a bad thing if it isn't."

"You are right though. I'm not all that great in here," Harry said, pointing to his temple. "I'm worried for my son, and for Ginny. I know she's upset. And I'm worried she's avoiding me. And then there is the whole issues with what happened with Lucius for five years. I'm just….I'm kind of blocking everything out. To focus on the here and now, and what I have to do, just to get by each day."

"So you're faking it, till you make it?"

"I suppose you could say that," Harry said, and suddenly laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just…Well, don't worry."

"Alright, but if you want to share the joke, I would much appreciate it. You can't find many people laughing these days." Draco said solemnly.

"Why is that?"

"Well…I don't want to put the troubles of the Nation onto you."

"No, please, tell me what's the matter?"

"Well…OK. The Ministry is failing. Everybody but themselves can see it. They no longer have control over anything. And people worry about a Death Eater attack. Somebody tipped the Ministry that one was going to happen, and so far nothing, but everyone is on edge."

Harry gulped slightly, and wondered at the fact that nobody knew it was him that had tipped off the Ministry. He would have thought it would have been front page news: "Harry Potter, finally cracked and warning the Ministry of unexplainable attacks."

But Harry didn't know that the doctor was actually Draco, and that Draco did know he was thinking something along those lines. At least he had achieved a few things today. He had seen Harry's rapid progression in physical health, and had planted ideas of unrest in the Wizarding community in his mind.

"Well, I must head off Harry," Draco said, rising from the chair he had sat down in at some point. "It was good to see how far you have come."

"Thanks for dropping by, Doctor."

"You are most welcome. I'll talk to you later, Harry."

-

Draco was sitting once again in his room at the safe house. The Polyjuice Potion had worn off an hour ago, and he had been sitting here for the same amount of time, deep in thought.

He still needed something to distract the Ministry. He'd changed his mind about his previous plan outside the door into Harry's room. Originally, he was going to have Harry kidnapped by a few Death Eaters, and then they would search for Harry instead of Iason, but the more Draco thought about it, the less suitable that was. No, he had something much bigger in mind. Something that would definitely keep them on their toes, and the search for Iason would be minimal, if it even continued at all. He would stage an attack on the Ministry. But for that he needed more followers. And for the long term plan to work, the Ministry had to warned ahead of time. It was complex, but it would work nicely into his plan.

-

She walked into the room just as he was walking over to the window of the room.

"Harry! You're…You're walking!" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry spun around in a hurry, surprised by her voice behind him, nearly toppling to the floor. She rushed to his side to stop him from falling completely.

"Thanks," Harry said, once he was firmly on his feet again.

"How…?"

"I just got motivated, that's all Ginny. I'm still a bit wobbly, as you just saw, though." He laughed, and she grinned slightly.

"I'm still in a state of shock, Harry. You're walking!"

"Only thanks to you and Iason," he replied softly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Thoughts of you. I remembered back to the first few days I was in hospital, the day you returned my wand. I could do it then, with your help, so I just imagined you were helping me the whole way. And then I thought of Iason as my goal, something to reach for at the end of the length of poles."

"Poles?"

"The hand poles thingys that helped to hold me up in the early stages."

"Oh. Harry," she was suddenly serious. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Say anything. Say wow that's great for you Harry! Or even I'm so glad you're back on your feet." Harry was quite happy and bouncy.

"Harry, I'm serious. Harry!" He had bounced over to the window and was looking out at the sky.

"Do you want to go outside? It's a beautiful day!" Harry said.

"No, Harry I don't think that's a good idea. There are reporters everywhere around the hospital, and I have something serious to talk to you about."

"Oh. Well OK. Come sit down," he said as he walked back to the bed and sat on it, and she sat into a chair next to the bed.

"Harry…"

They sat in silence for a while, Ginny collecting her thoughts about where to start, and Harry waiting patiently to give her the time and space she needed.

Finally, Ginny looked up into his eyes. Once again, she could see the love he felt for her radiating from his eyes. She doubted he knew he looked like that, but she knew him to well to misjudge what she was seeing in his eyes.

"Harry, I…I've been an idiot to avoid you. I've been scared of getting hurt, of getting too close to you and falling back in love." She stopped when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Don't judge what I say too quickly Harry! I have a lot to say, so please just listen."

"I wasn't going to interrupt," he said, and then sat quietly watching her.

"Just because I didn't want to get hurt at first, hasn't stopped me from falling back in love with you. I can't help it. I love every single bit about you, Harry. There is nothing I would change about you. To me you're perfect. I love you."

"Ginny…I…I think I love you too…I know I do. But at the moment, I'm not that great a person to be with. I'm not totally independent, I can't fully function or take care of myself little own someone else at the moment."

"I don't care, Harry. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. But Harry, there are some things about me that you must know before you say anything else." He nodded at her, which gave her courage to go on. "Harry, when you were 'dead', I was in a lot of pain. I didn't really care about anything. And I haven't really, until about a month ago, when I started getting my life back on track. Then you came back, and everything turned upside down again. But what I want to talk about is the time between then. I was reckless, and I didn't care what happened to me. I was alright while I was carrying Iason, because I didn't want to hurt your son. But after he was born, I went out binging, got drunk a lot, and had a lot of one night stands. This happened a lot. I did it to feel something more than emptiness. But a month ago, I remembered I had a son, I remembered what he represented, the love that we had shared, and that (considering you were dead to me at the time) it was an insult to your memory to continue doing what I was doing. So I stopped."

"Wow…Ginny. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" she was take aback, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She was expecting hurt, anger, anything that involved her being excluded from his life. But not this.

"For making you hurt so much. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this. Damn Lucius! Damn him for stealing not only five years of my life, but ruining five years of your's as well!" He started to cry silent tears rolling down his face. She saw this and couldn't stop from crying herself. He opened him arms slightly, and she threw herself into them. She needed to be close to him right now. When her tears subsided a little, she looked up into his eyes. There were tear streaks down his face, and he looked fairly upset still, and she guessed she looked the same. She felt her stomach flip at the closeness he was to her, and she felt as he moved his face closer to hers, and knew what was coming. This was something she had been dreaming about for years. Just to hold him, and for them to be content with each other.

Their lips met, and she felt the need he felt for her through them. At first it was awkward, like their very first kiss, as they rediscovered each other. She felt the anxiousness in him, and she knew that this must be harder for him than it was for her. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking. Then she felt him relax, and told herself to stop thinking about it. She relaxed slightly more and it felt right. She suddenly broke away.

"Ginny? Did I do something wrong?" he said, looking her in the eyes, arms still enclosed protectively around her.

"No, it's nothing you did. It's just there is still something more I have to tell you, and I'm worried that you won't still want this," she said indicating them together, "after I tell you."

"I doubt that I could ever want to not be with you."

"Don't say that till you know what's going on."

"Then tell me."

"Harry…it's hard. I don't want to hurt you. And know that I really do love you."

"Come on Ginny, stop stalling. Just tell me, it can't be that bad."

"Well, here goes. Harry, I'm pregnant again. About a month or so gone. And I'm not too sure who the father is, I didn't exactly keep tabs of who I slept with."

Silence

Oh no, he's going to hate me, Ginny thought. She started to panic. Why wasn't he saying anything?!?!

"Ginny…Congratulations."

"Is that it? Is that all you're going to say?"

"No," he said, and laughed. "Stop stressing out Ginny. I love you no matter what. And if you come with a child that's not mine, then so be it. I just hope you have no objections to me being his or her's father just as much as I am to Iason."

She looked so shocked she nearly passed out. Definitely not what she was expecting. And after the way he reacted last week to thinking Iason was someone else's? She started crying again, and hid her face in his chest, creating a mighty wet patch on his shirt.

-

AN: Sorry for the late update!! I had a very massive week and the week before as well. Just didn't have time. I got a review last night that prompted me to write and post the next chapter, so I specifically got up extra extra early today before work to write it! So considereing this was started at 6am and finished at 8.30, then posted at about 8.40, I'd say that this is pretty good lol. Sorry for any typo's and my really bad grammar and punctuation, espec the extra !!?? in there occasionally. So please review and tell me what you think!

Reviews:

**ElinePotter: **How'd you go in your test? Hopefully you like this chapter too.

**eaglesnest:** Haha I like the characterisations of both Harry and Ginny. They are quite on the mark. This scene was quite a bit different from what I originally intended, but I felt I'd dragged out their angsty relationship quite a bit already. There might be troubles later on though, but it's only a distant thought. And yay, Harry's getting stronger. Miraculous recovery? I think not. I think the author just got sick of a bed ridden Harry. lol. Hope you liked this chapter.

**jairel:** Wow sounds like an interesting combo of accents there. I can't remember if I review the new chapter you were talking about or not. I think there is a chapter there that I have read, but just haven't review yet because I was too busy. Anywho hope this wasn't too late for your liking.

**bflatgirl:** Hey hey! Draco is a little bit more revealed in this chapter, and you prompted my to write some more about him in, I realise it must be annoying not knowing what he's up to. But believe me this is only just starting to touch on what he's up to. Much much more to it than this.

**JTL2B2: **Hahahahahaha. I was soooo embarrased when I got your review and went back over my chapter to see that I had indeed wrote lemon juice not lemonade. I couldn't decide whether i should laugh or be mortified lol. Thanks for the tip off, and you weren't the only one who noticed! Haha.

**WhiteTwitch:** No the man who Ginny got pregnant to isn't going to come into the story, mainly coz I don't know who he is either and I don't paticularily need any extra plot added to this, as I still have a lot to go! Maybe in a sequel... anywho not making any promises about that. Oh and the lemon juice comment? I can't believe I wrote that...omg how blonde can I get?? lol sorry anyone who is blonde and doesn't like the predjudice, but being blonde myself I think it's OK for me to say it. Thanks for the reviews!

**anoynmus: **Hey!! Thanks for the review! It was yours that prompted me to get onto this chapter and write it! Thank you for the praise and I hope you continue to review!

Oh and a last note before I go, anyone who noticed the "when life gives you lemons, make lemon juice," comment, please note that I've changed it to lemonade lol. See ya'll next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Confessions and Confusion

He paced over to the window again. He liked looking out at the sky, he found it very calming. He was supposed to be listening to what the nurse was saying, but found he couldn't concentrate on a word. Something about going home and getting plenty of rest. He didn't know why she was telling him all this now, it was only Tuesday, and he wasn't due to go anywhere until Saturday.

"Harry? Harry! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Oh, ah, no I wasn't, Deborah. Sorry."

"Oh well," the nurse sighed. "That's OK Harry, it's understandable. There must be a lot on your mind."

"You're right. You'd never believe how much thinking I have to do."

"About what?"

"Just things," Harry sighed, walking back to a chair near the bed and sitting down. "I don't know why I have to stay another full week here, Deborah, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me."

"It's just procedure, Harry, I'm sorry there isn't much we can do. The healers want to make sure you're physically fine before you are released, especially since you're Harry Potter."

"What's so special about being me? Why does everyone think it's glorious and glamorous to be me? I wish all the fame would just go away," he sighed.

"But that's what makes you so much more special, Harry. The fact that you don't want fame and publicity makes you so much more of a hero."

"But I don't even want to be a hero! I just want to be me, free to live my own life. To be just Harry. Just Harry." Deborah put her hand on his shoulder.

"It will get better, dear, it will all die down soon enough, until the next flavour of the month comes along. You've just got to ride it out."

"I hope you're right, I really hope you are."

-

"Harry…" a low, drawling voice said from behind him. He spun around quickly and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed at him.

"The same reason I was here last time, Harry."

"And what might that be?"  
"To warn you. I know nothing much has happened since last I contacted you, but believe me, it will soon. The Ministry must know that the Death Eaters are planning a revolt."

"And why should I trust a word you're saying?" Harry said, voice cold.

"You did last time," Draco replied his voice low and even.

"That was…different. I was very messed up at the time." Harry said, turning away.

"Well, will you believe me now? Will you believe me when I say that deep down I want nothing to do with the Death Eaters? That I've never hurt you in the way that my father did?"

Harry looked at him. He could see truth in his eyes, and wanted to believe him.

"I don't know, Malfoy. You're too unpredictable. So just say what you have to say and get out."

"Fine." He hesitated, and then slowly gathered his thoughts to tell Harry the only details he needed to know. "The Death Eaters have a plan. They have your son. They want to start another war with the Ministry. And this time there is every possibility they might win. You know as well as I that the Ministry has no defences. It's in a fragile state, nearly falling into civil war itself after the war with Voldemort. They want you distracted and looking for your son instead of helping the Ministry, so they can take it down. You mustn't do this. You and the Ministry must concentrate on the war that is coming, not finding Iason. I can swear to you with my life that I will make sure no harm comes to him. But please concentrate on the war, not finding your son. It's vital."

Harry gawked at him.

"You want me to just forget about my son? And trust you to keep him safe? As if."

"Harry, please. You must trust me. There is no other choice," Draco said, looking defiant.

"How can I trust _you_. You say you want nothing to do with Death Eaters, yet you are one!"

"I'm _not_ a Death Eater. I never followed that bastard, not willingly at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In our sixth year…when Dumbledore died. It was all my fault. It was the first task I'd ever received, but indirectly through my father. I wanted to prove myself so badly. But the more I worked on it, the less I wanted to be a Death Eater. I didn't want to kill anyone, little own Dumbledore. But if I rejected the plan, I knew that Voldemort would kill me. I was so scared, and I wasn't able to go through with the plan in the end. But then Snape did it. He had to. He made an unbreakable vow to my mother that he would make sure my task was finished, even if he had to do it himself. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore anymore than I did, but he had to because of the vow."

"I know about Snape's true loyalties, you don't need to tell me." Harry thought quickly about what had happened to Snape. He had killed Dumbledore. But later it came out that Dumbledore had known all along that Draco was ordered to try and kill him, and that Snape had taken an unbreakable vow that if Draco couldn't do it, he would. Snape had told Dumbledore all this, being the double-crossing spy that he was, and Dumbledore had told him that if it came to it, Snape would just have to do it. He was too useful as a spy in Voldemort's inner circle to lose him now. Snape had rejected this profusely, saying that his life was no where near worth Dumbledore's, but the man was persistent. So Snape finally agreed.

"But how does all this help me to trust you?" he said to Draco.

"Don't you see? All these years I've never wanted this life, but as it was I've had no other choice. Now that both the Dark Lord and my father are gone, I have more of a chance. You have to believe me when I say that a full scale attack is headed towards the Ministry and soon."

"I must be crazy, but I'm starting to believe you."

"Good. Good! Look, I have to go, before anyone at the Death Eater camp notices I'm missing. Make sure you prepare the Ministry." Then he exited the room.

Harry sighed. Boy were these visits from Malfoy confusing.

-

There is too much going on! Why does everything have to happen to me! I can't stand it much longer. Why did Draco have to come to me of all people? Why couldn't he warn someone else about these attacks that were supposedly going to happen? And the nerve to tell me to forget my son, if only for a time!?! How dare he. It burns my soul to think that my own son could be suffering at the hands of the Death Eaters, in constant pain, all thought of escape gone from his mind. I don't want what happened to me to happen to my son! I need to save him! But I was stuck in this hospital for another four days. Four days in which they could hurt my son even more.

And then there was Ginny. What was I going to do about her? I love her, I know that. But the thought of her sleeping with other men makes my blood boil. I know that sounds possessive, and I probably am, but how can she claim that she's never stopped loving me when she willing shared something as intimate as sex with a whole bunch of randoms. And the fact that she was so careless as to get pregnant to one of them? I shudder at the thought. But I will stick to what I said. I will stick by her, no matter what. I will raise her child like it is my own. The four of us will be a family, when I get out of this hospital, and when I get Iason back.

I watched as someone walked into my room. I'd never seen this person before in my life. He greeted me politely and I nodded back at him.

"My name is Alan Turner, I'm here representing Gringotts the Wizards Bank. I needed to talk about you on the issues of what to do with the fact that you were proclaimed dead, and that all your worldly possessions were distributed according to your will."

Then it hit me. I had willed everything to my closest friends. The money had been given to the Weasleys, the estates to Remus Lupin, and any special items were left to Ginny, Ron or Hermione. I had nothing left if they had followed my will, which they undoubtedly did. What the heck was I going to do for money?

-

AN: Alright, so not the best chapter I've ever written. I'm not sure there is much in this I like, but I thought I'd better post it otherwise you wouldn't get it for another two weeks or so. So I hope you like it. Don't have time for review responses, but thank you very much for them all. I will put responses to the reviews the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. What do you all think Draco is actually up to? What do you think his plan might be? I'm very curious to know what you all think he's doing. Talk to you all next chapter, which hopefully wont be too long away!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Mothers Part One

The door swung open softly, and the little boy crouched in the corner peered above his hands to look at the person entering the room. When he recognised the person, he whimpered in fear and hid his face deeper into his arms, which were wrapped around legs that were pulled up to his chest. He was terrified, and the person who entered the room knew it, and revelled in it. She shut the door just as softly as she had opened it, not wanting to draw the attention of any of the other Death Eaters. She glided up to the corner the little boy was tucked into, and lowered herself down to the ground, to sit next to him.

"Hush little Iason, crying isn't going to get you anything," her melodious voice sounded, like a soft and caring mother's voice should sound like. Iason lifted his head, and his brilliant green eyes met pale blue ones. He had seen this woman before, but never had she spoken to him, and surprisingly her voice reassured him, even if he knew she wasn't a nice person. She sounded like a mother, and he was in desperate need of his. The fact that she wasn't his didn't matter, the only thing that did was that she was there. He wanted to just throw himself into her arms, but was too frightened to.

"I know you're scared, Iason. I know you miss your mother, and that you just want to go home. It's a pity that your father is Harry Potter." She looked at him watching her every word, and knew that she had him. "Iason, your mother and father are dead. So are your grandparents and uncles. They are all dead. I'm your family now." She watched as his little eyes widened in horror, hardly understanding what she was saying. But some of it managed to get through, and he felt pain like nothing before in his heart. It was strange, a sudden longing, burning, aching sensation he couldn't explain, and it made tears leak from his eyes, more than he had ever cried before. He let out a loud sob, and as the woman in front of him opened her arms, he had no hesitation in throwing himself into the thin, blonde's arms. Her fragile arms wrapped around him, but for some reason it didn't feel the same as when his mum hugged him. His mother's hugs always felt like when he was in her arms, nothing could harm him, she would never let him go and he would never fall. This woman's hugs were bland, emotionless. And what she had just told him finally hit him, and he realised that this was all he had left, he would never again feel the security of his mother's arms around him again, and all he was left with was a loose embrace, something he knew one day would cause him to fall.

-

Draco was searching the house for his mother. He hadn't seen her in a while, and was intent on finding out what she was up to and why she had been avoiding most people in the house for quite some time now. He'd just been to her room, and she wasn't there, so he went back down to the kitchen, thinking maybe she was preparing something to eat. When she wasn't there either, he started to become suspicious. What was that scheming mother of his up to? By now he had searched the whole house, and could find neither hide nor hair of her. There was only one room left that he hadn't looked in, and she couldn't possibly be in there, could she? He approached the locked door that was the gateway to Iason's prison. When he pushed on the door, he found it actually unlocked, and he was hardly surprised to see his mother on the floor holding a crying Iason in her arms.

"Mother! What are you doing?" Draco asked. Narcissa jumped and let go of the little boy at his words.

"Draco! What a surprise, what are you doing in here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Nothing, nothing my boy. Just comforting our poor little prisoner here." She looked towards the door and Draco could tell she was sizing up how far it was to the exit and if she could get around her son, who was now standing face to face with her.

"As if, Mother. What lies have you been feeding him to get him crying so much?" Draco commanded.

"What makes you even begin to think that I would lie to a poor innocent child like Iason? He deserves nothing but the truth, especially about his family."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco sniped.

Narcissa grinned, an evil glint in her eye. "I just thought he ought to know that his whole family is dead."

"You bitch!" Draco all but yelled. He lunged forward and grabbed Narcissa's arm and dragged her out of the room. He quickly shut the door behind them, then slammed his mother against the opposite wall. "How dare you tell him such things! He's a child!"

"Why are you defending him, Draco? Getting soft are we? Is having a child around making you weak?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"What question?"

"Argh!" Draco slammed her against the wall once more, then let her go and paced halfway down the hall, face in one of his hands. He all but screamed in frustration. Then he turned back and stood in front of Narcissa again.

"What are you up to?" he questioned. "I know you're planning something."

"Just as I know you're planning something too, Draco. You're my son, don't think I don't know how you think, how you operate. You had to get your abilities from someone."

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll figure it out myself. I'll be watching you, _Mother_," he spat the last word, as if it felt unclean in his mouth. "In the mean time, stay away from Iason, I don't want to see you near his room again."

"Whatever you say, Draco darling."

-

AN: (hides from angry reviewers) I'm so so so so so sorry for how long it took for me to update! And so so so so so sorry for how short this chapter is. I've just not been having a very good time at the moment will all the school work I have to do, so writing has had to take a backseat to everything else. I've managed to write this in the time I've had to myself over the past few weeks, and I attempted to make it longer, but I just couldn't write anymore. I figured you guys would like what I have completed though. Notice the chapter title says 'Part One' this is because I was intending to write more to this but now I think it will be in another chapter. So once again my apologies for the lateness/shortness. And I promised review replies for the last chapter in this chp too, so here they are, there are a few of them so bare with me here.

Reviews:

**eaglesnest, chp 21:** Harry's internal reaction wasn't originally going to be brought into this story, but I decided last minute in the last chapter that I would put a little something in of it. He has his doubts, but he loves Ginny all the same. Malfoy doesn't use unforgivables because the Minsitry can detect them and he is trying to stay undercover.

**steve, chp 21:** Ok, I don't know whether to take this review as a flame or as a compliment. Why would you bother to read all 21 chp's if u were just gonna call it retarded? So thank you if it was a geniuine review, and if it was a flame, please don't call Harry and Ginny names, it's not nice and I'm sure they don't like it.

**whimsy007, chp 20:** The twins! Hmmm I completely forgot about them!!! Must include them in future chapters!!! Thank you for bringing up the topic on Harry's death, as I hadn't thought about the whole 'officially dead' and whether he had a will or not scenario. As you might have read, I've used some of your ideas in the previous chapter to this. So thank you again!

**bflatgirl, chp 21:** awwww thank you sooooo much for the praise on my characterisation of Harry!! I wasn't sure if I'd made him OOC either. And yes Draco's plan is still obscure. Harry die? have you read any of my early AN's? They continually say I believe in a happy ending...But anyhoo I really do love your long reviews!! Keep 'em up!

**ElinePotter, chp 21:** Awesome I'm glad your test went well. I love that you loved chapter 21. hopefully you'll love chp 22 and 23 just as much!

**And now reviews for chp 22**

**bflatfirl, chp 22: **lol I'm glad I have you addicted to this story! Sorry it was such a long wait for the update though...And no I have no idea when it will all come out about what Draco is up to. But I think it will be pretty soon, as I'm getting frustrated with all these chapters, that in my opinion, have no substance. Hope you liked this chapter!

**eaglesnest, chp 22:** He's healing, yes, but is he fully dealing with it? Is he just moving on because he knows he has to and because there are more important things to deal with, like finding his son and fixing things with Ginny? The best term I can come up with for the old gang that deals with the lastest threat is the Scoobies, lol/. So will he get together with the Scoobies (aka Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks etc) some time soon? Definately! Thanks for the review, and again sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

**firefly134:** lol, I've already replied to your review, and I'm sorry to say that this is a Harry/Ginny story. But I'm glad you liked the other parts!

**jairel: **I'm glad you have ideas as to what he's up to. I ask because I want to know how far off mark people are guessing. 'Coz I really don't think anyone will guess much of what's coming until I literally spell it out for you!! I know if I were reading this, I would have no clue about what the ending actually is. Mwahahahahaha. I promise I'll go over and read more of your story in the near future, just I've barely time to write my own story atm sorry! Thanks for the review!

**Snow-Leopard-Patronus: YAY my 100th review!! **Thank you sooo much, you really made my day the first time I discovered this review, I've finally hit 100 reviews!! Thanks for the praise, and I'll admit that I myself find the rape part creepy, but I wrote that over 2 years ago now, and I'm mainly just wanting to finish this story so yeah! Thanks for the review, and sorry for the shortness/lateness of this! Oh and thanks for taking the time to read my whole story! I love getting new reviewers!

**Emma**: lol thanks for you enthusiasm towards my story! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, and that the update is so short! But I'm glad to have a new reviewer, keep it up!

Ok I have two final things to say: I recommend that you all go and read these two stories:

1. One Night with Her, by bflatgirl, and

2. I Do It For You, by WhiteTwitch.

See you all next chapter!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Mothers Part Two

Harry was sitting in his bed staring at the wall when Mrs Weasley came walking into the room.

"Hello Harry dear, how are you today?" she said, bustling over to him in quite a cheerful mood. However she picked up on his despondent attitude almost immediately and quietened down a bit. "What's the matter dear, you don't look to happy?"  
"It's nothing Mrs Weasley."

"Oh come on Harry, you can't fool me, I'm practically your mother. What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Nothing much really, I was just thinking. A guy named Alan Turner visited me yesterday from Gringotts, and he told me that all my assets had been distributed according to my will. I was just thinking that it means I'll probably have to get a job and have to rely on the charity of others for the time being. And how am I supposed to support Ginny and our growing family if I have to start from scratch?"  
"Oh Harry, you're worrying about money?? There is no need. Remus hasn't touched your properties and I'm sure when he gets back from Romania he'll have no problems with giving it back to you. And I know that we've used only the tiniest amount of the money you left us, as we've no need for so much. We'd be happy to give it all back under your name!"

"Oh no, Mrs Weasley I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. I'm no Indian Giver. You keep it."

"There will be no buts about this, Harry. You'll take it back and that's final. Stop worrying about measly things such as money!" Mrs Weasley laughed. Harry's face suddenly sported a grin too.

"Mrs Weasley, - " she cut him off.

"Molly, call me Molly."

"Sorry. Molly. What would I do without you? I don't know if I've ever told you this but I do love you, you're the closest thing I have to family and I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

Tears glistened in Molly's eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "Oh, Harry dear. There really is no need to tell me, I've always known, but still, it does warm my heart to hear you say that."

Harry grinned and leaned over and gave her a big hug. "Thank you. For everything."

-

Later that day found Harry and Ginny sitting in Harry's hospital room together, just spending time together and talking about the past, the future, everything to get to know each other better again. There had been a lot of time lost between them and they were trying to recover everything they could about each other and repair their relationship. After a lull in conversation, Ginny remembered something she'd been meaning to talk to Harry about.

"Harry, I almost forgot. There are a lot of people wanting to see you. Like Hagrid, McGonagall, all my brothers, all the old order members, and even Snape, although he wont admit it, but they've been staying away to give you time to recover. They figured too many people at once would overwhelm you. I was just thinking do you want to see some of them? Like I know you're being let out of hospital in two days, so I wasn't sure if you'd want them to come see you here or wait until you're back at the Burrow?" The decision had been made that Harry would come stay at the Burrow for the time it took him to get up and going again as Ginny was there and he could be with her if he was to stay at there instead of Ron and Hermione's.

"Yeah, I'd like to see them. I don't really mind if they want to come see me before I get out of hospital, but only a few of them yeah?"

"Sure, I'll let them know."

There was a slight pause in conversation as they both pondered what they had been discussing.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering about Remus. Why's he in Romania? Molly mentioned it this morning when she was here."

"Oh! No one has told you yet?"

"No."

"Oh, well in Romania they are developing a cure for lycanthropy, and it's all in the testing stages and nothing is certain, but Remus agreed to be part of their test subjects in hope that they will find a cure. He sent word when he found out that you were alive that he wishes he could be here for you but because he's under test conditions he can't leave because they need to monitor him. Isn't it great, Harry? Remus might be cured from being a werewolf!"

"Yeah, it's wonderful news! I just wonder why nobody told me this earlier?"

"We must've forgotten with all the commotion, with you and then Iason…" She drifted off. She was really, really worried about Iason and his safety. Every day that passed with no news on his whereabouts was another day that he was in harms way and she worried to all ends about him. Harry knew this and he worried as well at the same intensity. But even more, Harry was upset that he could do nothing about it. He was up and walking and he was physically fine, but he couldn't do a thing until he got out of hospital. Two more days and then he would be able to do what he wanted.

Suddenly Ginny was crying in worry over Iason. Harry reached over and pulled her up to sit next to him on his bed and he pulled her into a tight embrace. He rubbed her back in small circles and soothed away her worries for the time being. Their love was growing stronger again and the more time they spent together the closer they became.

When Ginny's sobs subsided, Harry released her a bit and she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Harry."

"And I love you too."

And with that they were kissing. It still amazed Ginny at how much he had recovered and that he was OK with kissing her. But she realised it would be a while before he would be able to do anything more than that.

When they finally broke away, it was to find that Harry's hand had come to rest on her stomach, and was gently rubbing the spot where her new baby was supposed to be.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked her.

"No, not really. I was hoping you would have some input into that as well?"

"Of course, that is if you want me to."

"Yes, I do."

"Good." He kissed her again, but this time just a small chaste kiss to the lips, and then he pulled her into his arms again and lay back on the bed.

"You know, I've never even see a picture of Iason. I barely know what he looks like."

Ginny let a small laugh escape her lips. "He looks just like you. Imagine yourself at age four."

"Hang on. Some time last week before Iason was taken, did you and Iason come visit me here?"

"Yes, at one stage yes we did. I was going to tell you and show you Iason face to face, but my resolve weakened and I couldn't do it."

"So I didn't dream that little boy on my bed who looked nearly exactly the same as me?"

"No, at one stage, Iason was sitting on your bed. He must've woken you slightly. I didn't even realise you knew we had been there." She laughed slightly again, just soft little chuckles. "So you see, you have met your son, if only briefly."

"Hmmm yeah."

"Harry, I'm really sorry I didn't have the nerve to tell you before Iason was taken. It was unfair of me to keep him from you. It meant that you didn't get to meet him, and that if anything happens to him you never will…" She burst out in tears again.

"Shhh, Ginny, it's OK. Nothing bad is going to happen to him, you'll see. He'll be just fine. It's OK. We'll get him back, I promise you that."

Ginny sighed and snuggled into his embrace. "I hope you're right Harry. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him. I love him so much."

Harry smiled at her and made a silent promise to himself that nothing would stand between him and getting his son back.

-

AN: Hello all! I promised I would replace this chapter with an actual chapter rather than an AN and now I finally have. I've been sick this past week and off school so I decided that I would do something with my time and actually write this story. Even though I have a Maths assignment due tomorrow that I haven't started but that doesn't matter, I'm failing that anyway. OK so I know this is short, but the good thing is that I have restarted to write this and that I will start to update more frequently again! So hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews:

**eaglesnest, chp 23: **Thank you, as you can see, my muse is starting to come back, only just. This is the other half that was supposed to go with the last chapter and I hope you like it.

**ElinePotter, chp 23: **Happy Bday! even though it's a long time ago now, but still better late then never I say! And Narcissa is a mystery isn't she? Well we'll see what she's up to soon enough

**jairel, chp 23: **I updated! yay! before book 7 too! so I hoped you liked this chapter even though it was short. I can't say much in reply to ur review coz its too outdated coz it was a while ago, but thanks for the long review I love them!

**bflatgirl, chp 23: **hehe thats ok (for recommending ur one shot) aww thanks for saying that my chps are worth waiting for! I took some of your advise from a while ago to just sit down and read what I had written and then just write wat felt right, and it worked kinda! and yeah I love nice Draco too so I hope that he turns out that way in this story eh? lol. and a punch up? lemme see wat i can arrange. hope you liked this chapter!

**Wierdgirl5834, chp 7: **yeah poor Harry! Lucius is an evil son of a bitch hey? Thanks for the review!

**pinkfreak411, chp 23: **weird but good eh? lol. Thats k I think its weird too. I always liked Malfoy so of course I have to change his personality! Thanks for the review and sorry it took me so long to update!

**1HarryPotterfan, chp 4: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**ElinePotter, chp 24: **is english not your first language? if so yes your english was really good! If not I have no idea what you're on about lol. Thanks for understanding! and now here's a new chapter for you!

**The Librarian's Apprentice, chp 24: **I didn't put something into the summary of the story saying that the last chp was an AN because if you read it properly I had every intention of continuing eventually. And see, I've updated! But thanks for the review! But I do understand what you're saying about an abandoned story and how annoying it is and I was loath to actually do that to my story.

**pinkfreak411, chp 24: **lol yes well they are kinda together now? When you say you're Emma, do you mean that you're the person who reviewed a few chps ago under the name Emma? If so awesome, if not, hello Emma! I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review!

OK thanks everyone for reviewing and hopefully there wont be too long a wait for the next chapter. Again I'm sooooo so sorry that it took me so long to update and that I had to put an AN as chp 24! Hope you like this chapter even tho its short. See you all next chapter! Oh and please please please review even if its just a Good! or Glad you updated! or This was CRAP lol. I have somany ppls on my alert list and only a few reviews each chp so please take a few seconds to review for me? Pretty please? Thanks!


End file.
